El primer amor no se olvida
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Seto Kaiba y Shizuka Wheeler son amigos desde la infancia gracias a que la madre de ésta trabajó en el orfanato. Los años y una promesa causan que se enamoren. AU de como sería la serie si Seto y Serenity fuesen amigos.
1. El primer amor no se olvida

**El primer amor no se apaga.**

 _ **1: Partida.**_

Un niño de ocho años buscaba a su hermano menor en el patio del orfanato. Pronto será la hora de comer y prefiere evitar que los mayores lo molesten. Lo termina encontrando en el sube y baja con una niña de cabellera naranja, la hija de la cocinera, y sonríe al verlos reír y conversar.

—Te lo digo, a mi hermano le va a gustar.

—Pero está muy feo comparado con lo que dibuja Seto. Se va a burlar.

—¡Claro que no! Le gustas a Seto, él no haría nada que te lastime.

La niña se ruboriza por oír aquella inocente confesión. Y no fue la única. El pequeño Seto tenía la cara roja y, maldiciendo la lengua de su hermano, llama a ambos con un grito. Apenas escucha la palabra comida, Mokuba corre feliz ya que su amiga le dijo que su mamá iba a preparar su comida favorita por haberse recuperado del resfriado. Ella se ríe de su entusiasmo mientras corre hacía Seto y lo toma del brazo.

—Vamos o nos va a robar nuestra ración.

—Espera.—Sujeta su muñeca para detener su carrera y captar su atención.—¿A qué se refería mi hermano con mostrarme algo?

La hija de la cocinera se vuelve a sonrojar y mira el césped de la vergüenza. Pero no tarda en armarse de valor y saca de su bolsillo de la falda un papel doblado. Lo desdobla y revela el dibujo de un dragón alzándose al cielo con el hocico abierto como si aullara. El dragón es blanco y de ojos azules, lo mejor detallado que pudo ella hacer con sus seis años. Y en el lado inferior derecho está escrito su nombre: Serenity Wheeler.

—Yo… cuando nos contaste del parque, quise poner mi granito de arena. Recordé que hablaste una vez de lo mucho que te gustaría tener los dragones, así que pensé "el parque de Seto necesita una estatua enorme del dragón o no sería suyo"… y por eso decidí que debía diseñártelo.

Seto la escuchaba pacientemente, sin despegar los ojos de la obra. Se ve tan serio que la pequeña Serenity cree ciegamente que lo odia y se enojara con ella por meterse en sus cosas. Balbucea al borde del llanto una disculpa e iba a guardar su dibujo si Seto no la hubiera agarrado de los hombros.

—¡Muchas gracias Serenity!—Le sonreía con tanta emoción que se veía lindo a los ojos de su amiga.—¡Es perfecto! ¡Tuviste una idea genial!

—¿De verdad te gusta?

—Claro que sí, ¿Puedo quedármelo?

—Lo hice para ti, pero, ¿Seguro que no prefieres dibujarlo tú?

—¡Para nada! ¡Es tu idea y tu aporte Serenity! ¡Tiene que ser tu dibujo y me aseguraré que todo mundo sepa que es tuyo!

Serenity sonríe de felicidad y le entrega el dibujo con más confianza ahora.

—Y también… Serenity.—La niña lo mira sin entender su cambio abrupto. Antes estaba todo emocionado y ahora se veía tímido e inseguro.—Cuando lo consiga… tenga mi parque con tu estatua hecha realidad, te… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Por tercera vez consecutiva Serenity se sonroja hasta las orejas. Y Seto esta igual. Los dos miraban el suelo, avergonzados y sin prestar atención el timbre que anuncia el almuerzo. Serenity lo mira de reojo, cautivada de verlo apenado ya que no es frecuente en él. Sonriendo, agarra el meñique de Seto con el propio, como hizo con su hermano mayor dos años atrás antes de ser separados.

—¡Es una promesa entonces! ¡Yo, Serenity, me convertiré en la esposa de Seto!

Sus palabras lo hacen sonreír.

—Yo, Seto, prometo pedirte matrimonio y casarme con Serenity una vez alce mi parque de atracciones con tu estatua.

Con su promesa dicha, corren de la mano al comedor.


	2. Angustia

**2: Angustia**

Angustia.

Esa palabra puede describirla perfectamente.

Esta mañana Serenity escuchó en las noticias que Seto Kaiba y Mokuba Kaiba se encontraban desaparecidos y que los Cinco Grandes tomaran el control de la compañía. Se hizo trizas su taza al caérsele de las manos. Su madre trataba de serenarla y la ayudo a sentarse al notarla al borde del desmayo.

Falto a clases. Simplemente no podía ir así de histérica, no podía dejar de llorar o de llamar a sus amigos a pesar que siempre sale la voz automática que comenta estar apagado. Ni siquiera se presentó a la cita con el doctor. Su cabeza no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no sean Seto y Mokuba.

Los Cinco Grandes son los culpables, no hay duda de ello pero, ¿Cómo probarlo? De seguro los tiene encerrados en un calabozo o… ¿muertos? Sacude la cabeza en negación. No. No están muertos. Seto no se dejaría atrapar sin dar pelea, es muy inteligente para terminar así. Entonces recuerda algo que le hace fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo puede esos hombres correr a Seto y domar la compañía? Sí, tienen recursos y cerebro, pero no lo suficiente para derrocar a Seto. Debieron tener apoyo, pero… ¿Con la ayuda de quien.

 _—Tiene cara de malo._ _—Yo también y sigues aquí._ _—No eres malo, Seto. Sólo te gusta hacer berrinche._ _El CEO prodigio alza las dos cejas en señal de molestia, incluso sus ojos azules se volvieron más fríos si es posible, pero Serenity no prestaba atención por seguir mirando la foto de Maximilian Pegasus._ _—Así que lo vieron con tus socios diabólicos._ _—Exacto, y eso significa problemas._ _—Pero de seguro tienes un plan.—Toma un sorbo de su té preparado por la criada que Kaiba deja trabajando en una casa pequeña que compró exclusivamente para juntarse con Serenity.— Y se van a arrepentir de meterse con el gran Seto Kaiba.—Sonríe._ _Seto le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque era traviesa. Apoya el codo derecho en la mesa para que su mano sostenga su cara._ _—Así que soy grande, ¿Eh?—Burlón._ _—Calla.—Sonrojada, le da un leve empujón._ _Ella no ha pisado el interior de la mansión, no por vergüenza o falta de confianza, sino más bien protegerla de la prensa o de los enemigos de Kaiba. Especialmente de los Cinco Grandes. Ella le había asegurado en varias ocasiones que no tenía miedo de enfrentarlos, que no podía protegerla siempre, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que venga por sus dos mejores amigos._ _—Ya hablamos de esto: Mokuba y tú son lo más importante que tengo. No voy a permitir que te pongan las manos encima._ _Y ella terminaba perdida en sus ojos con las mejillas ruborizadas._

—¿Habrá sido obra de ese Pegasus?

En la noche se quedo mirando las estrellas en su pequeño sillón. Había comido sólo para complacer a su preocupada madre, pero no le prestó atención a su petición de ir a la cama, alegando que si se va a quedar ciega para siempre, entonces que le deje aprovechar el tiempo que le queda. Sabe que fue cruel con su berrinche infantil pero ahora mismo no sentía remordimiento.

No está segura de la hora que es cuando su celular suena. Es un número desconocido, no debería contestar si fuese cualquier otro día pero con Seto desaparecido no podía ignorarlo, podría ser él.

—¿Diga?

—Serenity.

Siente que el alma le cae a los pies y que su garganta produce un sonido raro al tratar de decir su nombre.

—Seto…—Y se larga al llanto.—¿Qué…?

—Escucha que no tengo tiempo.—La interrumpe con brusquedad, la situación lo amerita y ambos lo saben.—Esos idiotas me han hecho una emboscada y ahora Pegasus tiene a Mokuba.—Serenity abre sus ojos de sorpresa y miedo, imaginándose a su pequeño amigo amarrado en una celda.—Pegasus organizo un torneo de Duelos en una isla y allí lo tiene. Voy para allá, lo derrotaré y recuperaré a mi hermano. Luego iré tras esos embusteros y los aplastaré.

—Seto, espera, no puedes ir tú solo, ¿Por qué no vas con la policía?

—Esta es mi pelea.

—No seas ridículo, no eres Dios por mucho que te gusta creer lo contrario.

—No necesito la ayuda de alguien, ni mucho menos tu idea justiciera. Sólo te llame para que dejes de andar paranoica.

—¡Pues discúlpame por preocuparme por ti!—Le reprocha toda enojada.

Silencio. No hubo ni una especie de sonido que Serenity sospecha que debió colgar.

—Lo siento.—Se sorprende de oír la voz de Seto decir algo que no va con él.—No debí decir eso… estoy…

—Lo sé… estás preocupado por Mokuba y no puedes pensar con claridad.—Otra vez está derramando lágrimas, pero contiene el llanto.—Gracias por dedicarme un tiempo. De verdad estaba angustiada por ti.

—Tengo que irme.

—Espera Seto…—Respira hondo, hay tanto que quiere decirle, empezando con su problema de visión, sin embargo no quiere desenfocarlo de derrocar a Pegasus y salvar a su hermano.—Por favor, regresa… prométeme que vas a volver… Mokuba y tú deben volver a salvo.

Hubo otro silencio al otro lado que sólo podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón.

—Lo prometo.—Y cuelga.

Serenity no se despega del celular a pesar que han pasado dos o tres minutos desde que Kaiba colgó. _Lo prometo._ Presiona con más fuerza el celular, repitiéndose en su mente esas dos palabras una y otra vez, aferrándose en esa promesa como un salvavidas que la ayude a seguir adelante y esperar su regreso.

Porque Seto Kaiba nunca rompe su palabra.


	3. Ajedrez

**3\. Ajedrez.**

Mokuba y Serenity han notado extraño a Seto.

Desde que vieron el torneo de Gozaburo en ajedrez y que iría al orfanato, se pasa horas jugando y murmurando oraciones cortas y negativas como "así no", "no funcionara", "está mal". Y cada vez que le preguntan, les promete que les dirá luego pero se le olvida por estar concentrado todo el rato.

Pero al fin tuvieron la respuesta cuando llego el millonario y lo desafío a un duelo de ajedrez.

—Si gano, usted deberá adoptarnos a mí y a mi hermano.

Su hermano y amiga lo miraron sorprendidos, muy diferente del adulto, éste se reía y, confiado de su victoria, acepta comentando que le simpatizaba sus agallas.

Serenity siente un dolor en el pecho y casi se larga a llorar. Seto se va a ir. Y Mokuba también. Sabía que llegaría este día y, aunque sea egoísta, no quería que pasara. Primero le apartaron a su hermano y ahora iba a perder a Seto y Mokuba. Para siempre. Por eso se paso el juego con los ojos cerrados, no quería hacer o decir algo que arruine la victoria de su amigo. Porque él tiene derecho a un hogar y tener padres que se preocupen por los hermanos. No quiere arrebatarle eso…

Aun si ese hombre le asusta.

—He ganado.—Celebra Seto con una sonrisa.

Gozaburo se ve bastante incrédulo de esto. _¡Él perdió!_ Es el mejor jugador de ajedrez en el mundo y fue derrotado por un chiquillo de nueve años. Serenity se asusta al ver rabia en esos fríos ojos, están prometiendo una vida de miseria a los hermanos, ella lo siente en los huesos y su cuerpo tiembla.

—Un trato es un trato, pequeño.—Le da la espalda.—¡Ve por tus cosas si tienes algo mientras firmo los papeles!

—¡No puedes ir Seto!—Grita Serenity apenas el hombre adulto se va.—¡Ese hombre es malo!

—Lo sé, pero no me importa, sólo que nos saque a Mokuba y a mí de aquí.—Agarra a su hermano.—Él es un medio que necesito para darle a Mokuba una vida mejor.

—¡Va a herirte!

—Es un riesgo que voy a correr.

—¡Seto eres un tonto!—Y se larga a llorar.

Los hermanos miran a su amiga mitad nerviosos y mitad preocupado. A pesar de su comportamiento inocente e infantil, son pocas las veces que llora. Y no están seguros de qué hacer cuando está en ese estado.

—Por favor, no llores Serenity.—Le pide Mokuba.

—¡No me pidan eso! ¡Ustedes se van a ir y no voy a verlos más porque ese hombre es tan malo que de seguro los encerrara como Rapunzel! ¡Voy a perderlos tal como perdí a mi hermano y estaré sola otra vez!

—Claro que vas a vernos Serenity, ¿O lo olvidaste?—Seto, sonriendo para calmarla, la toma de los hombros.—Tú y yo vamos a casarnos, y para eso tengo que verte. Ya veras que no importa lo que pase, yo voy a seguir siendo tu amigo y nos veremos.

—¿Lo prometes?—Para ella es importante porque Seto siempre cumple lo que le promete a Mokuba y a ella.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Yo también lo prometo!—Asegura Mokuba firme y mirándola, él también quería hacerla sentir mejor.

Minutos después Serenity observa la limosina partir, llevándose a sus amigos lejos, a enfrentar cualquier peligro que tenga Gozaburo Kaiba


	4. Promesa

**4: Promesa.**

De verdad estaba odiando los hospitales.

Mientras el doctor le examinaba los ojos por millonésima vez, buscando unos lentes temporales que pueda usar, no puede evitar pensar que pasa más tiempo allí que en su propia casa.

Había vuelto a crecer su ceguera. La única forma que pueda ver algo con claridad es que prácticamente esté rozándole la nariz y, para empeorar, habían muchos puntos negros y le dolía la cabeza constantemente que tuvieron que medicarla. Más químicos en su cuerpo. Que divertido. Se le escapa un bufido.

—Señorita Wheeler, contrólese.

—Lo siento doctor, estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, ya estoy por acabar.—Ve a la enfermera, que esperaba con paciencia en una esquina.—Traiga los de grado siete.

—En seguida doctor.—Luego de una inclinación se marcha.

—¿Va a dejar de ver los puntos negros?—Oye a su madre preguntar.

—Me temo que no señora Kawaii, solo le ayudara a disminuir las migrañas y poder ver… aunque no va a durar mucho.

Cierto. Su única solución es una operación carísima. Su madre obviamente no tiene el dinero, así que sin los billetes, no hay operación y Serenity estará en la oscuridad para siempre.

Pero…

—Mi hermano dijo que encontraría el dinero.

—Serenity, Joseph es un muchacho de secundaria, es imposible para él juntar tanto dinero en poco tiempo.

—Seto también está en secundaria y es un billonario y CEO de KaibaCorp, dale un poco de crédito a Joey.

—Pero Serenity…

—Yo creo en Joey.—La interrumpe con voz firme. Cree en su hermano. Cree en Seto. Cree en la fuerza de esos dos.—Si él dice que va a conseguir el dinero, lo hará.

El silencio tenso fue interrumpido por el alboroto de la gente de afuera. El doctor fue a ver, ganado por la curiosidad, y con la madre de Serenity detrás.

—¿Dónde estuvo metido?

—Y yo creyendo que había muerto.

—Yo pensaba que solo estaba retirado por haber perdido su título de mejor duelista.

 _¿Eh?_ El corazón de Serenity se detiene un segundo, entonces se acelera más rápido ante la esperanza que circula en su cabeza por aquellos comentarios.

—¡REPITO!—Se escucha la voz de la comentarista que todos miraban en la televisión enorme del hospital.—¡SETO KAIBA HA VUELTO DE SU DESAPARICIÓN CON MOKUBA KAIBA!

Serenity, aun si hubiera salido de la oficina, seguiría sin poder verlo a causa de su ceguera, pero no tuvo duda alguna que las cámaras deben estar reflejando al joven CEO bajando del helicóptero o avión sin darle tiempo de estacionarse correctamente y caminando con su estilo que eclipsa a cualquier modelo o actor. Y mirando a todos con esos ojos de hielo azul que se traduce claramente _"soy el puto Dios de esta ciudad y están por debajo de mis pies"_. La imagen le hace sonreír.

 _Lo prometo_.

.—Gracias a Dios….—Susurra contenta a pesar que lloraba tanto que se tuvo que tapar la cara con las dos manos y esconder así sus sollozos e hipos.

Su madre y el doctor la encontraron en ese estado y tardaron bastante en calmarla. El doctor, al no saber la verdadera relación de ella con el CEO, pensaba que la pobre chica pasaba por un crush imposible.

Horas después salieron del hospital con un par de lentes nuevos que a pesar que ayudaban a Serenity ver mejor, no era con claridad perfecta y aun sentía que sus ojos eran lastimados por las luces de las calles y coches. Ya se ve llegar a casa con dolores de cabeza.

No mentía al decir que confiaba en Joey, pero su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar lo mal que estará en la oscuridad y que nunca vera el parque de atracciones de Seto y Mokuba. Eso la deprimía.

 _¡Construiremos el mejor parque del mundo! ¡Luego pondremos uno en cada ciudad del país y luego el mundo entero! ¡Todo el mundo ira!_

Serenity confiaba tanto en sus palabras, Seto tenía la magia del habla, todo lo que decía se cumplía, así que le fue muy normal y cierto el comentario de su amigo que quiso ayudarlo y se paso la noche tratando de hacer su mejor obra de un dragón para que lo ponga en su parque. A él le encanto y su sonrisa la maravillo. Incluso hoy día sigue ruborizándose cada vez que recuerda esa sonrisa infantil.

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_ _¡Lo prometo!_

Sonríe nostálgicamente, que sencillo fueron las cosas cuando eran niños.

El taxista deja a madre e hija frente a su apartamento sin problema a pesar del tráfico. Le pagaron y dieron las gracias.

El interior de su pequeño piso está oscuro y frío como todos los últimos días por estar en el hospital toda la tarde o en sus clases de Braille. Luego de prender las luces se sienta por orden de su madre, que ella se encargaría de la cena. De verdad quisiera ayudarle pero la última vez que intento cocinar se corto la mano. Como odia sentirse así de inútil.

Escuchaba a su madre freír la carne cuando tocaron a la puerta. Serenity se pone los lentes mientras le asegura que ella abrirá. Sólo quería sentirse útil con algo. Lo que sea.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un pecho masculino cubierto en un suéter negro con un broche con las iniciales KC. Alza la vista y se encuentra con el rostro de Seto Kaiba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron? Lo siente más alto. Pero al ver esos ojos azules por fin en vivo y no en fotos o videos fue un golpe de alivio a su pecho. Él volvió, cumplió su promesa de regresar a salvo. De puntillas alza sus brazos, lo rodea en un abrazo y con eso basto para que todo su mundo vuelva a su órbita.

—Seto… gracias… gracias por cumplir tu palabra.—Susurra contenta y aliviada, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

No le dijo nada pero su brazo izquierdo rodeando su cadera fue suficiente. Sabe que Seto no es de reflejar sus emociones en palabras pero sí en acciones y que esté allí en vez de su mansión o su oficina es prueba que planeaba calmarla y que deje de preguntarse por su seguridad.

Si tan solo supiera que Kaiba pensaba en ese momento que por fin, en los brazos de Serenity, está en casa. Seguro.

—¡Eh!—El par se separa ante la voz de Mokuba.—¡Yo también estoy aquí!

—¡Mokuba!—Serenity se arrodilla para estar a su nivel y lo rodea en un abrazo efusivo.—¡Que alivio que estés bien!

—¿De verdad? Porque no lo parecía hace un momento.

—No te pongas celoso, eres mi favorito.—Le besa en la mejilla.

—Pequeño Seto, que alto estas.—Fue el saludo de Kawaii, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza de su parte.—Y tú pequeño Mokuba, necesitas un corte de pelo.

—Estoy bien así, señora Kawaii.

—No es apropiado para un hombre de negocios, ¿Sabes? Pero bueno, pasen a cenar, nos gustara mucho su compañía.

—¡Sí! ¡La comida de la señora Kawaii es la mejor!

—Gracias señora Kawaii, ¿No le importa que hable primero con Serenity en privado?

—Adelante jovencito… y tú Mokuba, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—¡Claro!—Y así los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Salieron al exterior. Siempre lo hacen para hablar a solas a causa que Kawaii no les permite estar en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada: salen afuera y se sientan en uno de los bancos de la propiedad. Seto le presto su largo abrigo blanco al verla temblar de frío. Algo totalmente extraño viniendo de Seto Kaiba, pero para Serenity es tan normal que hace ver que no es la primera vez.

—Estas enojado conmigo.—Dice Serenity con total naturalidad, como si pasara todos los días.

—No me contaste que tu ceguera creció abruptamente.—Mueve sus dedos para agarrar el marco del lente de su amiga.—Y te negaste a la ayuda financiera que te dieron en mi ausencia.

Un día después que Kaiba la llamo, se acerco un hombre de KaibaCorp para informarle que se habían enterado de su condición y, aún con Seto ausente, igualmente le han ofrecido el dinero que necesitaba, justificando que su señor daría igualmente la orden. Ella les dio las gracias y rechazo el dinero, que no lo quería ni necesitaba.

—Seto… eres mi mejor amigo, no mi cuenta bancaria. No me sentiría cómoda tomando tu dinero… mucho menos cuando no estabas.

—No seas tonta.—Le arrebata los lentes y juega con ellos, así ella no tiene que verlo molesto.—A mí no me afecta, me sobra.

—Dámelos que no puedo ver.

—No quiero que lo hagas ahora y respóndeme.

—No te lo dije porque desapareciste y cuando llamaste, no me pareció correcto si tenías que salvar a Mokuba. Te lo iba a decir cuando volvieras.

—¿Y si no lo hacía?

—Siempre cumples lo que prometes.

—Estuve a punto de no conseguirlo.—Su confesión hela la sangre de Serenity por miedo.—Si no fuera por Yugi, habría muerto… falle en salvar a mi hermano. Te falle a ti.

—Claro que no.—Agarra su muslo con fuerza y sin saberlo.—No me fallaste, estás aquí, volviste, estás a salvo y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Hubo un silencio que la hace maldecir su enfermedad al no permitirle ver el rostro de Seto. Y también lo maldice a él por quitarle los lentes.

—Serenity.

—¿Qué?

—Tus manos están mis muslos.

—¡Ah!—Roja aparta sus manos. Dios, lo estaba tocando de forma irrespetuosa y ella ni enterada. Otra vez lo maldice por quitarle los lentes.—Lo siento. Pero esto pasó porque me quitaste los lentes.

—Toma.—Su tono de voz delata que encuentra divertido la situación. Le agarra la mano con amabilidad y deposita allí los lentes. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta extrañada.

—Por lo que acabas de decir, no me había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba oír hasta que lo dijiste.

—Bueno, ya sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti… y Mokuba también.—Agrega al darse cuenta de lo comprometedor que fue su comentario.

Una vez se puso los lentes, ve la mano de su amigo cerca de su rostro, luego los dedos la sostuvieron con suavidad del mentón y le gira el rostro para que se vean directo a los ojos. Oh Dios, esos ojos azules otra vez la tienen bajo un embrujo. ¿Por qué aún tiene que seguir cayendo redondita? Ya no es una niña pequeña con su crush de infancia. Su primer amor. Su…

—¿Seto?—Por fin tiene la fuerza vocal de decir algo y lanza esa sencilla pregunta al verlo tan callado.

—Entiendo que no me lo hayas contado, creo que habría hecho lo mismo si nuestros papeles se hubieran invertido.

—¿Pero?—A Kaiba se le escapa una sonrisa socarrona.—Se que viene el pero Seto.

—Me molesta que no aceptaras el dinero.

—Ya hablamos de esto.—Lo toma del brazo y le regala una sonrisa.—Eres preciado para mí y no quiero que tu chequera se convierta en un conflicto entre nosotros.

—Eso ya lo sé, yo jamás te compararía con esos sinvergüenzas, por eso…

—No Seto, no tomaré tu dinero. Además, Joey dijo que lo conseguiría.

—Ese idiota con suerte sabe dónde esta de pie.—Enojado por su tozudez, se suelta de su agarre y se pone de pie.—No voy a quedarme sentado y ver como quedas ciega.

—Seto, cálmate.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Va a tomar cuatro años y tus ojos no van a aguantar tanto!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Del parque!—La mención del parque luego de tanto tiempo la toma con la guardia baja y lo mira con asombro.—¿Qué sentido tiene construirlo si no vas a verlo?

—Pero es tu sueño y el de Mokuba.

—También tuyo Serenity, tú también eres parte de ese sueño desde que hiciste aquel dibujo.—El corazón de Serenity se acelera al oír sus palabras, especialmente la mención de su dibujo.—¿O acaso crees que vas a escapar de tu promesa?

La promesa…

La promesa de matrimonio.

Serenity se equivocaba antes, su corazón si podía latir más rápido. Lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa y sabía claramente que estaba quedando roja. En cambio _Don Perfecto_ mantenía la compostura, penetrándola con sus furiosos ojos.

—S-Seto, ¿Tú…?

—¡SERENITY!—El grito abrupto de su madre la hace brincar de susto. Venía corriendo y se olvido de cambiarse las pantuflas.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?— No sabe si maldecirla o darle las gracias por su interrupción.

—¡Llamo Joseph!—Oír el nombre de su hermano la hace poner de pie.—¡No puedo creerlo, dice que consiguió el dinero! ¡Te vas a poder operar!

Las manos de Serenity cubren su boca y sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas mientras piensa en su hermano sonriendo, con el pulgar arriba y prometiéndole que todo iba a salir bien. Dirige su atención en Seto, que parece igual de sorprendido que Wheeler haga algo bien, aunque no lo reflejaba.

—Te lo dije.—La voz se le oye ronca por el llanto.—Joey cumple sus promesas como tú.


	5. Compromiso

**5: Compromiso.**

 _No podré estar en tu operación… tengo trabajo que hacer por la Battle City… no te preocupes, te visitaré antes de lo que te esperes._

Serenity no se comió toda la comida del hospital, aun con el reproche gentil de la enfermera. Honestamente está cansada de la comida del hospital y daría lo que fuera por comer algo del exterior, incluso una hamburguesa. A pesar de las vendas en los ojos, tenía el rostro en dirección a la ventana, con su mejilla derecha apoyada en sus rodillas gracias a que doblo las piernas. Y con audífonos en las orejas, escuchaba el audiolibro de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—Toc-toc.—Serenity sonríe al escuchar la voz de Tristán. Ha sido buena compañía mientras su hermano pelea en el torneo.—¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

—Con ganas de una hamburguesa.

—Sobre eso, lo siento pero no me han dejado traerlo.

—Está bien Tristán. Gracias de todas maneras.—A tientas encuentra su mano.—Eres un buen amigo.

Como todo hombre le duele que lo llamen amigo, pero al menos está ganando muchos puntos positivos con la persona que considera el amor de su vida… o eso es lo que cree.

—¿Qué te parece si enciendo la laptop y vemos como le va a tu hermano?

—Claro.

Mientras Tristán esperaba que cargue el aparato, una enfermera llego con una taza de té y el celular de Serenity suena sobre la mesita de noche. Con ayuda de la enfermera, consigue aceptar la llamada.

—¿Diga?—La voz al otro lado le hace sonreír.—Hola Mokuba.—Tristán enciende las antenas al escuchar un nombre de varón. Además… ¿Se llama Mokuba? Que coincidencia.—Estoy bien aunque me muero de hambre, la comida del hospital ha sido totalmente rechazada por mi estómago y los doctores se niegan a que coma otra cosa.—Luego de un momento, su cara se pone roja.—¡Mokuba, no me dijiste que estabas en altavoz! ¡Y eso no fue divertido Seto!

 _¿Acaba de…? No, no… enfócate Tristán, es imposible que Serenity conozca a los hermanos Kaiba. Es sólo una coincidencia._

—Tengan cuidado por favor, no se sobre esfuercen… y duerme un poco Seto… oí ese gruñido.—Cuelga y, sonriendo, se concentra en Tristán.—¿Y cómo le está yendo a mi hermano?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah!—Ve la pantalla de inicio, ni siquiera había cargado el programa por estar de entrometido.—Está un poco lenta la conexión.

—Que raro… si el hospital usa tecnología de KaibaCorp.

—Debe ser porque todo el mundo debe estar mirando los avances… ¡Ya está! A ver… Joseph Wheeler…

—Estoy ansiosa de quitarme las vendas y ver a mi hermano otra vez….—Junta sus manos.—¡Y también lo veré peleando en las finales!

—¡Claro Serenity! Ya veras que Joey va a conseguirlo.

El doctor paso luego de una hora para avisarle que tiene permiso de ir al jardín del hospital a disfrutar el día. Tristán la acompaño de la mano y la otra la apoya en su espalda para guiarla.

El aire fresco del exterior fue como una bebida energizante luego de días encerrada en su cuarto. Tristán la ayudo a sentarse en una banca cerca de la sección de los niños, ella podía escuchar sus risas y el movimiento de los juegos. Aquello le hace sonreír, le recuerda lo mucho que jugaba con Mokuba y Seto.

—Es un día perfecto… oye Tristán, cuéntame alguna historia de mi hermano.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—Cualquier cosa… no nos vemos desde que éramos niños que hay mucho que no sé.

—Bueno, te hablaré de cómo derroto a quien será su novia.—Obviamente refiriéndose a Mai.—No le digas sí que dije eso, está en negación.

La chica se ríe con ganas. Pasaron la tarde así de entretenidos hablando del pasado y de las batallas que ocurrieron en la isla de los duelos. Tristán le terminaba de relatar cómo él y Joey se hicieron amigos de Yugi cuando empezó a temblar de frío, así que regresaron al cuarto… y se encontraron con una cena de lujo.

—Que rico huele.

—¿Quién habrá sido? El doctor fue muy exigente con tu dieta.

—Pues creo que fue Seto… siempre ignora las reglas.—Se le ve claramente lo contenta que está a pesar de las vendas que tapa la mitad de su rostro.—¿Me ayudas?

—Cl-claro… oye Serenity.

—¿Dime?—Agarra con cuidado el bawl lleno de ramen y empieza a comer.—¡Mmm! Que delicia.

—¿Quién es ese Seto del que tanto hablas?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—Divertida come otro poco.—Obviamente hablo de tu compañero de clases, Seto Kaiba. El CEO de KaibaCorp.

Toda la gente del hospital pega un brinco de susto al escuchar un potente "QUE".

—Tristán, ¿Estas bien?

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Seto Kaiba, el mismísimo Kaiba millonario que esta obsesionado con pelear contra Yugi, desprecia a Joey y tiene complejo de Dios! ¡¿Ese Seto Kaiba?!

—Sí, ese mismo.—Vuelve a comer.—Es mi amigo de la infancia.

—A-a-amigo… d-d-de ni-niños…

—Sí.—Su sonrisa al pensar en Seto es capaz de iluminar todo a su paso.—Es muy preciado para mí… él y Mokuba, claro está.—Agrega con rapidez, apenada.

—Pr-preciado…

—Por favor Tristán, no le digas a Joey… se que se llevan mal y creo que se distraerá mucho para llegar a las finales, por lo que pensé contarle cuando salga de aquí y pueda verlo a los ojos.

—Pr-preciado…

—¿Tristán?—Extrañada de oírlo repetir.

—Preciado… preciado…

—Tristán, ¿Llamo a la enfermera? Te oyes mal.

Tardo en salir de su trance un buen rato. Ya superado el asunto, él le prometió que no le diría nada a Joey… más que nada porque no quería enfrentarse a la rabia de su mejor amigo. Serenity le da las gracias y rectifica una vez más el buen amigo que es, deprimiéndolo sin querer.

El horario de visitas acabo y Tristán le prometió venir mañana para llevarla a los torneos luego que le den el alta. Serenity le da las gracias otra vez por su ayuda y le desea un viaje seguro.

Apenas queda sola, lanza un suspiro de cansancio y se entristece. Debe estar contenta que saldrá mañana pero no puede evitar pensar que Seto no ha venido a pesar que lo prometió. De todas maneras no podía quejarse, él es el CEO de una empresa importante y está organizando un torneo de gran escala, casi no tiene tiempo y prefiere que sus minutos de descanso lo use para dormir que verla. Ya es suficiente que le haya traído el almuerzo y la cena. Sería egoísta de su parte pedir más.

Busca a tientas el botón de atención para que venga la enfermera… y de pronto se abre la puerta con suavidad, pensando el culpable que debe estar dormida. Serenity se da cuenta con facilidad quien es por los largos y confiados pasos que da para acercarse.

—Viniste.

—Lo prometí, ¿No?

—Sí, pero estás muy ocupado y necesitas descansar.

—Ya lo hice.—No se sienta en la silla, sino en la cama, tan cerca que Serenity puede oler su perfume y sentir el calor natural que emana su cuerpo.—¿Necesitabas algo?—Viendo como sostenía el botón de atención.

—Pensaba seguir escuchando Orgullo y Prejuicio pero ya que estas aquí, puede esperar.

—Gracias por elegirme sobre Darcy.—Bromea con sarcasmo.

—De nada.—Sonríe, siguiéndole el juego sin problema.—Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

A Serenity no le parece raro que Seto este allí en horas no correspondiente a las visitas porque, como dijo antes, su amigo no respeta las reglas… y es el dueño del hospital. También es consciente que el doctor le cuenta todos sus avances.

Deja el botón de atención y ocupa las dos manos para buscarlo a pesar de ya estar muy cerca el uno del otro. Encuentra los brazos y va subiendo despacio, llegando a sus mejillas, que las acaricia suavemente con los pulgares.

—Serenity.—Para buena suerte de Seto, ella no puede ver cómo su toque le afecta, cómo había cerrado los ojos y casi frota su cara contra las manos.—¿Estás buscando tentarme?

—¿Tentarte? ¿De qué hablas? Solo buscaba saber si me estas mintiendo… y de verdad Seto, estás agotado.—Luego aparta sus manos y Kaiba siente frío una vez más, un vacío.—Honestamente, tienes que preocuparte un poco más….—No termina su oración a causa que ahora fue turno de él de agarrarle el rostro a ella. Aquella acción es algo tan inesperado de él que la había dejado muda.—¿Seto?

—Dime una cosa: ¿Quieres olvidarte de tu promesa?

 _¡Es una promesa entonces! ¡Yo, Serenity, me convertiré en la esposa de Seto!_

—Ah… um….—¿Por qué tiene que sacar eso ahora? Y el muy tramposo la tenía tan sujeta que de seguro veía con claridad su rubor y oía sus acelerados latidos. No puede verlo pero su aliento es prueba que lo tiene tan cerca que sus labios deben estar a punto de colisionar.—U-um… ¿Por qué me… sales con esto de repente?

—Porque quiero.—Clásica respuesta de Seto Kaiba—Ahora responde.

—S-Seto, y-yo….—Necesita aire, necesita alejarse de Seto Kaiba ahora mismo o le dará un desmayo. Apoya sus mano sobre el pecho del chico y lo usa como impulso para apartarse.—Y-yo…

—¿Quieres dejarme?—Seto, dando gracias una vez que las vendas no le permiten verlo o notaria lo furioso, celoso y frustrado que está.—¿Es eso?

—Seto… pero… ¿Tú aún me quieres de esposa?—Se oye sinceramente sorprendida a pesar de su timidez.

Con esa sencilla pregunta revela todo lo que ha pasado en su cabeza durante años, apenas su cerebro tuvo un simple pensamiento coherente: ya no somos niños. Ya no son esos niños ingenuos que las cosas se aceptan porque sí. Ya no creen que un matrimonio se debe llevar a cabo solo por unas palabras ingenuas que se dijeron de pequeños. Esta claro que Seto ya no es el niño del orfanato (gran parte por culpa de Gozaburo), es un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente que piensa en su empresa y ego constantemente, luego en Mokuba y por último ella. No le molestaba en realidad, le gustaba su papel de mejor amiga, la que le llama la atención por sus tonterías, la que le ofrece sus brazos cada vez que necesita salir de la oscuridad de su vida… la que le recuerda que aun hay bondad dentro de él. Siempre había creído que Seto ya no le interesaba ella de forma romántica, que ya había pasado ese enamoramiento infantil a diferencia de ella misma, que seguía tan enamorada de él como en la niñez, por lo tanto ya tenía asimilado que esa promesa de matrimonio estaba olvidada para él y sólo haría esa estatua en memoria a su amistad, nada más.

—¿Por qué has pensado, aunque sea por un segundo, esa tontería?—El cuerpo de Serenity tiembla a causa que el CEO volvía a invadir su espacio personal.—Serenity….—Susurra desviando sus labios hasta el cuello, no lo rozaba a pesar que se moría por hacerlo.

—T-t-tú….—Que indefensa se sentía con los ojos cerrados ante el poder natural que emerge su amigo de la infancia, pero nunca asustada, él nunca la lastimaría.—Tú nunca has dicho o hecho algo para… que pruebe que me… que me quieres de esposa… o mínimo que tienes interés en mí más allá de amiga.

Siente el cuerpo de su amigo tensarse, inmóvil por algunos segundos que la preocupa. Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando sus brazos son prisioneros de las manos de Seto y éste la empuja para tenderla en la cama, sacándole un gritito de sorpresa.

—¡Seto!—Reprocha su comportamiento a pesar que su cara ardía de la vergüenza de tenerlo sobre ella a pesar que él mantenía la distancia con una rodilla en el colchón.

—¿Qué nunca he hecho algo?—Se le oye molesto. Nada bueno viene para la gente cuando Seto Kaiba está así pero Serenity, a pesar que su instinto primitivo la traiciona a veces, no le preocupa ni asusta.—¿Cómo puedes…?

—Seto.—Lo interrumpe sin importarle su temperamento.—Seto, yo… yo sé que siempre has estado ahí para mí, nunca pondría en duda eso… pero tienes que admitir que nunca has insinuado o hecho algo que diga "sé que ya no somos niños pero igual quiero que te cases conmigo".

—No tenía que hacerlo, era obvio.

No importa que esté todavía atrapada en la cama con Seto encima, a Serenity se le escapa una risa por encontrar todo esto un malentendido muy gracioso. Lo único que faltaba ahora es que aparezca la enfermera o el doctor y malinterpreten la posición en que se encuentran. Eso si que sería perfecto.

O mejor aún, que sea su hermano.

—Seto, claro que si tenías que hacerlo… y yo también. Tú nunca dijiste algo porque lo dabas por hecho y yo creía lo que veía por no atreverme a preguntarte algo.—Alza una mano, buscando a tientas su rostro y le acaricia la mejilla.—¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

Seto agarró la mano que tocaba su piel y suspira inconscientemente, casi sonaba a un gemido lastimero, como un animal que busca cariño luego de un mal día. Aún le sigue sorprendiendo el poder que ella tiene sobre él, quizás sea porque Serenity es la luz y la calma que necesita para recordarse que no es un monstruo, o esa sonrisa que jamás titubea, que siempre está allí, iluminando esa cara bonita, cuando se encuentran… y siempre, _siempre_ es para él y solamente él. Como también sus abrazos, sus palabras de consuelo. Pensar que alguien más, un hombre extraño se apodere de todo esto, le arrebate a Serenity, lo encoleriza y luego se siente culpable de ello porque ella no es un objeto que tiene que manejar o decirle qué puede o no hacer. Simplemente le aterra vivir sin Serenity, no puede ni siquiera soportar la idea que no esté toda su vida con él… que no sea su esposa.

Es la única mujer que ha querido en su vida.

Pero tiene razón, hay que empezar de nuevo y dejar las cosas claras. Por eso se aparta de ella y la observa sentarse otra vez en la cama.

—Dime Seto lo que quieres, lo que… si-sientes… o-o-o podría empezar yo si prefieres.

Debería ser él, diablos, pero su ego y personalidad hace que las cosas sean complicadas. ¿Dónde está el valor que tenía de niño al lanzarse osadamente a pedirle la mano? ¿Y se atreve a llamarse hombre o creerse mejor que todos los demás?

—Lo que yo pensaba o sentía por ti de niño no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años.—Atrapa un mechón de ese pelo color atardecer.—Serenity Wheeler, se mi universo.

—Seto…

—No quiero a nadie más en mi vida… _te amo_.—A Serenity se le detiene el aliento sólo un momento. Jamás se pensó que esas palabras la podrían afectar tanto.—Acepta mi petición de ser mi novia y… te lo prometo una vez más: me casaré contigo cuando acabe el parque.

Serenity hace un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, lo último que necesita es mojar las vendas y llamar a la enfermera, arruinando aquel momento. Busca su mano, entrelazando los dedos, y entierra su frente en la unión del cuello y hombro.

—Seto Kaiba, eres mi amor de infancia, mi primer amor… y hoy te amo tanto como de niña. No va a haber otra persona que ame tanto como a ti. —La mano de Seto hace presión la suya y sonríe.—Estaré feliz de ser tu novia… y te prometo que me casaré contigo.

Seto mueve su cabeza para acercar su rostro al de ella y por fin, _por fin_ , juntaron sus labios en un beso.

Su segundo beso.


	6. Apoyo

**6: Apoyo.**

Serenity estuvo días planeando cómo entrar.

Durante cinco meses estuvo analizando como era el movimiento del personal en la mansión, descubriendo que los jueves del fin de mes llega siempre un camión con las provisiones de comida y que no falta el empleado que lleva a sus hijos al trabajo. Por lo que este era su plan: mientras el camión espera la aprobación de seguridad para cruzar las rejas, ella se colaría en el vehículo para entrar y, si la pillan una vez dentro, simplemente van a creer que es hija u sobrina de un miembro del personal.

Entre los arbustos espera en silencio que llegue el camión, aferrando sus manos en las correas de su mochila en forma de pato amarillo que cuelga en su espalda. Esta equipada con dulces, almuerzos y sándwiches de su mamá y primeros auxilios. ¿Por qué? Porque nadie le quita de la cabeza que ese hombre es un tirano y de seguro les hace daño, incluso cuando Seto le prometió una y otra vez que no en las pocas llamadas telefónicas que le aceptan recibir. Sabe que puede mentirle con tal de no preocuparla.

Aguanta la respiración apenas escucha las ruedas del camión aproximarse. Una vez se detuvo, no pierde tiempo y corre con discreción al camión y abre sigilosamente la puerta de embarque y se mete. Como los guardias ven allí también, rápido se esconde en la primera caja grande que pilla, dando gracias que es la de lechugas y consigue quedar en el fondo. Escucha la puerta abrirse luego de unos minutos y se tapa la boca con las dos manos para evitar que le escape un sonido que la delate… algo que agradece mucho haber hecho apenas asimila como una espada le pasa cerca del rostro. Con ojos asustados capta como el filo va ascendiendo.

—No hagas eso idiota.

—Tranquilo, que sólo eran las lechugas.

—Yo no me voy a meter en problemas por tu culpa si hay perdida de producto.

¿Qué clase de gente contrata Gozaburo Kaiba como guardia? ¿Samurái o yanquis?

Luego de una eternidad para Serenity, el camión por fin se mueve otra vez. Sale de la caja ignorando las hojas de lechuga metida en su pelo y ropa, se asegura de dejarla como estaba con manos temblorosas al seguir asustada por lo de la espada a punto de degollarla. El camión disminuye la velocidad y no duda en abrir y lanzarse. Los conductores pensaran que los guardias cerraron mal y no harán show. No pierde segundo y corre al refugio mas cercano: árboles. Ya dentro del terreno y segura, empieza a mirar la mansión con ojos analíticos.

Seto le dijo que su cuarto esta en el tercer piso, con grandes ventanales que le permite ver las montañas. Desde donde ella está no hay montañas, así que debe ser del otro lado de la mansión. Lo único que tiene que hacer es moverse como otro niño más que anda jugando por allí y rogar que Gozaburo no la pille porque ya la ha visto y está bastante segura que un jugador profesional de ajedrez difícilmente se olvide de una niña que andaba cerca de Seto.

Una vez en la parte de atrás, busca los ventanales del tercer piso y, para su desgracia, hay dos cuartos así. ¿Cuál será la correcta? Si se equivoca tendrá suerte si sale viva de allí. Pesca una piedra y lanza a su primera opción. Al tercer tiro y seguir sin respuesta, lanza a la segunda opción y, al segundo ataque, sale un pequeño de pelo negro que la hace sonreír.

—Mokuba.—Saluda alzando la mano para que la vean.

En efecto, el pequeño frunce el ceño al escuchar su nombre y agacha la mirada. Apenas reconoce a Serenity, se sorprende y luego pasa a la emoción. Quería gritar su nombre pero los guardias que custodian la puerta de Seto entrarían y la delatarían, así que, con las manos le pide que espere y regresa al interior del cuarto.

—Seto, Seto.

—¿Era al final un pájaro?—Le pregunta su hermano con referente al ruido que escucharon en la ventana. Se encontraba en su cama, boca abajo, y realmente agotado por las clases de hoy.

—Es Serenity, esta afuera.

—¿Qué?—Su cuerpo automáticamente se llena de energía y se incorpora de un movimiento, quedando de rodillas. Sin esperar, corre a la ventana y queda boquiabierto de ver a su amiga.—Serenity, ¿Cómo…?

—También estoy contenta de verte, ¿Puedes salir?

—Los guardias nos lo prohíben… pero espera un momento… y escóndete.

Vuelve al interior y, con ayuda de Mokuba, llevan a cabo su plan llamado _engañar a los idiotas_ , que consiste en amarrar las sabanas y cuerdas de las cortinas para crear un gran lazo que lanzan por la ventana una vez comprobaron la hora y amarran el extremo que tenían en el barandal.

—Rápido, en diez empiezan a pasearse seguridad por aquí.

Recodar el filo de la espada es motivación suficiente para correr a la cuerda improvisada y escala como si su vida dependiera de ello, sólo tenía que imaginarse que abajo hay un pozo con cocodrilos. Los hermanos la ayudaron a pasar el otro lado del barandal y los tres van jalando la sabanas deprisa para no ser descubiertos.

—Ahora tenemos que poner todo en su lugar o nos pueden descubrir.

Mokuba y Serenity no cuestionan sus palabras y volvieron a hacer la cama y poner las correas de las cortinas en su lugar. Una vez listo, Mokuba corre y abraza a su amiga de la cintura.

—Te eche de menos.

—Yo también Mokie.—Rodeándole la cabeza en un abrazo.—Al menos tú si querías verme.

—¡No es verdad!—Reprocha Seto, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.—También te quería ver.

—No lo parecía hace un momento.

—¡Porque…!—Se interrumpe y trata de calmarse o los guardias al otro lado sospecharan y entraran. No quiere ni imaginarse lo que le pueden hacer a su amiga sólo con el fin de hacerlo miserable.—Serenity, si ellos te encuentran… te pueden lastimar y yo no podre protegerte.

Admite con tanta rabia a sí mismo, por ser tan débil e inútil en ese momento, también con su papá Gozaburo porque él disfrutara lastimarla si la encuentra. No se merece ser su futuro marido.

—Ya lo sé Seto y no me importa… no te preocupes, estuve cinco meses merodeando para poder entrar y salir sin que me vean.—Sonríe orgullosa de sí misma.—Y hasta ahora todo va bien… obviando la parte de la espada, claro.

—¿Qué espada?—Alarmado.

—Te lo cuento mientras comemos.—Se quita la mochila y la abre, enseñando su contenido.—Dulces y comida de mamá. Ella les envía saludos.

Los estómagos del par de hermanos gruñe al escuchar la mención de comida. Se morían de hambre al negarles otra vez el almuerzo y casi podían jurar el haber oído canciones de los ángeles.

Serenity los miraba comer demasiado rápido que se preocupa, ¿Qué cosas horribles les hace Gozaburo? Como prometió, le contó su aventura para entrar, empezando como se la pasaba vigilando todo el movimiento del personal de seguridad, su plan de entrar en el camión y cómo casi termina con un agujero en la cabeza… pero todo lo contaba con esa entonación que se usa cuando narras una historia para atraer al publico infantil, con el fin de no preocupar a Mokuba, incluso le inventó partes para darle emoción fantástica. Y cómo al menor le encanta escuchar sus historias, fue pan comido.

—¿Cómo esta?

—Dale gracias a tu mamá, todo esta delicioso.—Responde Seto con una sonrisa y con migajas en la boca.

—De verdad que tenía hambre.—Mokuba también andaba con la boca sucia y se chupaba los dedos por el chocolate.

Serenity se siente tan orgullosa en aquel momento, consiguió infiltrarse en la mansión y alimentó a sus amigos, es normal que se sienta una genio.

Entonces ve una mancha roja en la manga de su camisa, algo que no estaba allí antes, y sabiendo que si le pregunta él va a desviar el tema, lo agarra del brazo, consiguiendo de recompensa un quejido de dolor al tomarlo con la guardia baja. Con la otra mano, antes que reproche, le jala el cuello de la camisa, descubriendo vendajes y marcas de cicatrices que la horrorizan.

—Q-que….—La imagen de Gozaburo lleno de rabia en el orfanato luego de perder contra Seto resurge en su mente. Sus ojos se humedecen pero se niega a derramar las lágrimas, no quiere que la vea manejar esta situación como una niña llorona.—¿Qué te ha hecho?

—S-Serenity…

—¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste…!—Tanto Seto como Mokuba le taparon la boca.

—Serenity, nos van a pillar si sigues gritando.

Mokuba sólo asiente para darle la razón, también tiene miedo de lo que le pueden hacer.

La niña pestañea para darles a entender que ya estaba bien y la liberan. Serenity, de pronto enojada, mira a Seto tan fijo que lo asusta. Esos ojos verdes furiosos le aterra más que los golpes y látigos de sus profesores y padre adoptivo. Ella lo agarra de la mano y le peñizca la palma sin darle tiempo a pensar o se iba a escapar de su castigo.

—Me prometiste que no te estaban haciendo daño… me mentiste.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte o asustarte.

—¿Mokuba también?

—No… lo digo en serio.—Agrega al verla fruncir el ceño.

—Seto no les deja tocarme, se asegura de ser siempre el que recibe la paliza.

Serenity suspira hondo y agarra su mochila del pato para darlo vuelta y revelar su kit de primeros auxilios. Cuanta razón tenía su instinto al insistirle llevarlo.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

—Sospechaba que me mentías, pero no quise creerlo porque nunca me has mentido.

—Lo siento.

—Déjame ver… si te voy a atender esas heridas, tienes que quitarte la camisa.

El chico le obedece sin rechistar, sabiendo que no debe meterse con el enojo de Serenity. Ya con la camisa fuera, se pudo ver mejor las cicatrices que los vendajes no cubrieron, en especial unas marcas en el cuello a causa de la correa que le ponían. Las vendas ya andaban con pequeñas manchas de sangre, así que ya es hora de un cambio. En silencio Serenity se las va quitando, luego busca el algodón y alcohol, no quiere prestar atención a las heridas o se lanzara a llorar. Una vez atención cada corte en su pecho, abdomen, brazos y espalda, saca sus propios vendajes para cubrirlo.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer.—Es lo primero que dice luego de su silencio.—No me mientas otra vez.

—No lo haré.

—Hablo en serio Seto… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Pues yo no quiero un marido que me mienta… no quiero que seas como mi padre.—Seto se siente culpable por eso, siendo consciente de la historia familiar de ella, lo difícil que fueron los últimos años viviendo con su padre. Él no quiere darle eso.—Prométeme que no habrá más mentiras, sin importar lo cruel que sea la verdad. Seremos honestos el uno con el otro.

El niño ya casi preadolescente le toma la mano con suavidad luego de haberse quedado viéndola así de molesta y melancólica. Ella tiene razón, no puede mentirle así de nuevo, de eso no se trata un matrimonio feliz. No desea verla triste ni desdichada.

—Lo prometo, siempre te diré la verdad y nunca te mantendré un secreto.

De recompensa obtiene un casto e inocente beso en la mejilla y se ruboriza sin poder contenerse.

—Ugh, eso es cosa de adultos.—Mokuba hace una cara de asco.

—No te quejes que también te daré uno.

—No quiero.—Alega tapándose las mejillas para impedirlo.

Seto se busco otra camisa y dejo la sucia en el piso para que se la lleven las mucamas luego. Todo sin dejar de ser observado por su amiga, con un pensamiento rondándole la cabeza: Seto y Mokuba tienen que huir. No pueden estar allí, están siendo golpeados, encerrados y custodiándoles la comida. Eso es abuso. Es ilegal. Hay que llamar a la policía.

—Seto… agarra a Mokuba y ven conmigo.—Los dos hermanos la miran sorprendidos.—No me miren así, es obvio. No pueden seguir aquí, lo que él les hace es ilegal… tienen que huir y llamar a la policía.

—Serenity… no puedo.

—Claro que sí, no seas tonto.

—Ya te lo dije antes: Gozaburo es un medio para llegar a lo que necesito.

—¿A cambio de que te golpeen? Es ridículo. Seto, no puedes seguir aquí… estas arriesgando tu vida.

—Serenity, escúchame….—Respira hondo.—Esto va a suceder si yo escapo o se hace una denuncia: Gozaburo va matarnos y a todos los involucrados… incluyéndote a ti y a tu madre. Puede que incluso busque a tu hermano y padre sólo por prevención.—Ella puede sentir su cuerpo temblar de miedo ante la idea de su hermano muerto. Seto no le gusta verla así y preferiría mantenerla ingenua y al margen, pero prometió ser honesto.—Él tiene los recursos y el poder de asesinar a quien le de la gana y quedar inocente… ¿Entiendes? Si me voy, moriremos todos…

—Pero… ¿Estás diciéndome que no hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¿Qué me quede callada, sabiendo que estás siendo torturado?

—No será por mucho, tengo un plan a largo plazo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Dejare que me torture con sus estudios, aprender todo lo que necesito para devolverle el golpe… _apoderarme de KaibaCorp._ —Su oyente abre sus ojos de asombro. No sabe si por su confesión o por esos ojos llenos de deleite digna de villano de cuento. —Ya lo veras Serenity, me convertiré en el monstruo que él quiere… y se arrepentirá de ello cuando le quite la empresa y sea el nuevo dueño.

Esos ojos… esos ojos no son los de Seto. Están tan fríos y carentes de sentimiento… son los mismos ojos que vio en Gozaburo luego de perder la apuesta contra Seto. Sin darse cuenta su mano se aferra al brazo de su amigo con desesperación pero la necesaria para desviarlo de sus pensamientos oscuros y regresarlo a quien realmente es.

—¿Serenity?—Extrañado de verla tan asustada.

—No me dejes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Seto, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, voy a estar a tu lado, te lo prometo. Sólo… no me dejes.

Si se pierde en el camino, ella estará allí para tomarle la mano y hacerlo volver.

No quiere que quede un rastro de ese demonio de Gozaburo en Seto.

—No seas tonta, nunca voy a dejarte.

Ella mueve la cabeza en afirmación, dándose cuenta que todavía no se daba cuenta lo que la acongojaba.

Serenity no podía quedarse más tiempo ya que pronto vendrían por los hermanos. Volvieron a armar la cuerda improvisada y esperaron a que terminara el paseo de los guardias bajo ellos para poder lanzarla.

—Serenity, honestamente no quiero que vuelvas… te pones en peligro mientras Gozaburo reine aquí.

—Estaré bien… y si me atrapan, no me importa un par de golpes… los quiero mucho a los dos y no voy a abandonarlos.

—Pero…

—Hablo en serio… además, lo que podrían hacerme no será nada comparado con lo que te han hecho a ti.—Le agarra la mano.—No cargaran con esto solos, ¿De acuerdo?

 _Serenity y Seto son valientes... tengo que ser igual si quiero ayudar a mi hermano…_ es lo que piensa Mokuba mientras los observaba tan decididos en lo que querían: ayudarse y protegerse.

—Mokuba…—El mencionado se fija en su amiga de cabello atardecer.—Si no quieres ver cómo le doy a Seto otro beso, voltea.

—¡No, que asco!—Molesto les da la espalda.

Tanto Seto como Serenity se les escapa una risa.


	7. Inútil

**7\. Inútil**.

El corazón le late de emoción ante la idea de estar en Domino luego de tanto tiempo. Aferrada del brazo de Tristán disfruta el ruido de la ciudad. La nostalgia la invade por sus recuerdos de infancia con Joey.

—Se te ve emocionada Serenity, ¿Es por volver a tu hogar de infancia?

—Siento que fue ayer cuando caminaba con Joey por estas calles después de clases.

—Me da gusto verte así… espera que llame a Tea y le preguntaré dónde juntarnos.

—Claro.

Ya sola, sigue pensando en su hermano pero ahora en plan "¿Cómo le explico que salgo con su autonombrado rival?". Le va a dar un infarto. Pero él va a entender, lo odie o no.

—Que extraño… Tea no contesta.—Le dice su amigo al volver.

—No importa Tristán… oye, podemos llamar a Seto. De seguro logra rastrear el disco de duelos de Joey.

—Bu-buena idea… ¿Tienes el número?

Serenity saca el celular y se lo pasa para que busque el número. Apenas le da en el botón de llamar, Tristán se lo devuelve, mejor que sea ella quien hable con el CEO engreído.

—Hola Seto, espero no te este llamando en mal momento, ¿Hay una posibilidad que rastrees a Joey con su disco de duelos? Lo estoy-…

—En realidad estoy con él ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad?—Detiene sus pasos, emocionada.—¿Puedes decirme dónde para que vaya con Tristán?

—¿Lo encontró?—Tristán está incrédulo de la velocidad.

—Mejor, están reunidos.

—¿Y cómo no estoy oyendo gritos?

—Serenity.—Kaiba recupera su atención.—¿Dónde estas?

—En Domino para Battle City, te dije ayer que vendría con Tristán para ver a mi hermano jugar en las finales.—De golpe siente como su acompañante le bloquea el paso.—¿Qué pasa Tristan?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? No queremos problemas.—El cambio abrupto del chico la pone en alerta y percibe pasos rodeándolos de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué pasa Tristan? ¿Por qué nos molestan? Me estoy asustando.

—¡Serenity!—La voz alarmante de Kaiba en su oído capta su atención ya que no es frecuente oírlo así.—Escúchame, dile al cabeza de tiburón que estamos en los muelles.

¿Cabeza de tiburón? ¿Se está refiriendo a Tristán?

—¡Serenity, sube a mi espalda!—Ella obedece al chico, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, aún aferrada al celular con la llamada abierta.

—¡Seto dice que están en los muelles!

—¡Pues allá vamos, agárrate fuerte!

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió inútil? ¿Impotente por no conseguir algo bien?

Cabreado escucha como Tristán y Serenity escapan de los, sin lugar a dudas, secuaces de Malik. Iba a matar a ese desgraciado definitivamente, no sólo por lo de su hermano, también por Serenity.

—¿Qué pasa Seto?—Su hermano está igual de preocupado que él a pesar que no lo mostraba.—¿Serenity está en problemas?

—Mas le vale a tu amiguito idiota que no sea así.

—Lo siento Tristán, te debo ser un estorbo.—Gracias a que Serenity no canceló la llamada, los hermanos Kaiba podían escuchar lo que pasaba.

—¡No le tomes importancia, vamos a salir de esta!

—Deja que me quite las vendas y así…

—¡Claro que no! ¿No querías que tu hermano fuera lo que vieras primero?

—¡No pueden seguir corriendo todo el día!—Se escucha al secuaz de Malik.

—¡Pues ya veremos!

Diablos. De verdad le molesta estar allí en el muelle, escuchando a Yugi y Joey en vez de estar con Serenity. Estaba pasando otra vez. Ella está en problemas y no se encuentra a su lado para protegerla y no le queda más remedio que confiar en el inútil amigo de Yugi.

—¡Suéltame!—El grito de la chica, en peligro, le produce más rabia y una sensación que odia mucho: miedo. Se escucha de fondo un ruido que de seguro Serenity le esta golpeando con el celular.

—¡Quédate quieta!—Y luego de un ruido seco, el celular quedo en silencio total.

—¡Serenity!—Grita Mokuba observando el celular.

Pero no hay nada a cambio.

Lo primero que piensa Serenity, mientras Tristan y Duke la sacaban de la camioneta, es que su hermano está en problemas. Lo intuye. Y lo segundo es que de seguro Seto debe estar preocupado por ella y no puede tranquilizarlo al perder el celular… aunque por el ruido que oyó, más bien fue destruido.

—La única pista que tenemos son los muelles.—Comenta a los chicos mientras los oía conversar.—Tenemos que llegar rápido, mi hermano…

—¿Y qué hacen en los muelles?—Duke observa al otro chico.

—No lo sabemos aún, esos sujetos nos interrumpieron antes que Kaiba nos dijera más… mierda, el celular de Serenity…

—No importa Tristan, eso es lo de menos ahora.

—¿Kaiba? ¿Hablan del mismo Seto Kaiba?

—Sí, es amigo de Serenity… algo que aún trato de procesar.

Serenity, a pesar de la situación, se le escapa una risa. No le sorprende ya que la gente diga esas palabras por no conocer al Seto Kaiba fuera de la vía publica, el que sólo Mokuba y ella han visto.

—Mierda.—El juramento de Tristan la saca de sus pensamientos por el tono serio y preocupante.—Nos han pillado.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!—Grita Duke y se larga a correr mientras Tristan lleva a Serenity.

Corrieron conscientes que esos tres sujetos no tardarían en atraparlos. La chica se maldice por su lentitud, es su culpa que vayan tan rezagados. Curioso, considerando la buen nadadora que es o que antes corría mucho. No sabe si culpar a la enfermedad que la privo de los deportes este último año o a su preocupada madre por prohibírselo.

Parece que cruzaron la calle sin tener preferencia a causa que escucha un auto frenar abruptamente y una mujer gritarles que tuvieran cuidado. Iba a disculparse pero Tristan le gano, llamando a la conductora por su nombre, contento de verla.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo Mai, nos están siguiendo.

—¿Mai? ¿La misma Mai que le gusta mi hermano?

—Q-… ¿Qué hermano?—Mai ve a la chica siendo llevada al asiento del copiloto.

—Luego hablamos de eso que allí vienen.—Alega Duke al momento que los señala.

Apenas él y Tristan suben a los asientos traseros, Mai presiona el acelerador hasta el fondo y viajan a gran velocidad, dejando a los malos atrás.

—¿En qué clase de problemas te has metido ahora Tristan?

—Esos son Ghouls, por lo que he entendido, querían a Serenity.

—¿Serenity?—Atónica observa a la susodicha, sentada a su lado.—¿Eres la hermana de Joey?

—Sí.

—¿Y dices que yo le gusto?

—Sí, eso es lo que me contó Tristan.

—¿De verdad eso importa ahora?—Duke frunce el ceño ante la idea que tal mujer de cabellos rubios le interese Joey.

—Es verdad, los demás nos necesitan.—Secunda Tristan.

—¿A dónde?

—A los muelles.—Responde Serenity, ansiosa por la preocupación.—Estoy segura que mi hermano está en problemas.

—Muy bien.—Mai se pone seria.—Agárrense fuerte.

—¡Joey, yo sé que estás ahí! ¡Lucha contra Malik!

Seto mira a su hermano en su decimo intento fallido de hablar con Serenity. No hay modo de saber si está a salvo o… gruñe, iba a matar a ese idiota de Tristan, nunca debió permitir que ese bueno para nada anduviera con Serenity a solas, debió de haber enviado parte de sus guardias de seguridad y escoltarla directamente a las finales. Pero como siempre, Serenity no se lo permitió y termino aceptando. A ver si con esto aprende a escucharlo con respecto a su seguridad.

—Joey… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasaste por tu hermana y curarle los ojos?—Los presentes notaron con claridad como el cuerpo de Joey se congela.—Tú me dijiste que ella es todo lo bueno que tienes, que sin ella no podrías seguir aguantando a tu padre… ¿Te has olvidado de Serenity?

—Parece que está funcionando.—Murmura Mokuba al ver a su amigo aún paralizado y con una mirada de desconcierto.

—Se… re… nity….—La imagen de una adolescente de largos cabellos naranja como el atardecer y sonriéndole invade su mente.—¡Ah!—Lleva sus manos a la cabeza a causa de la jaqueca.

—¡No dejes que Malik gane Joey, concéntrate en Serenity!

El rubio sigue con aquellos gritos por el dolor. Puede escuchar la voz de su hermana resonando en su mente una y otra vez, como si quisiera ayudarlo a salir… y entonces lo recuerda otra vez, el taxi que se alejaba, su hermana pegada en el cristal y llorando por su hermano, su madre que no miraba atrás y a él mismo, correr y correr, llamando a Serenity a gritos.

—Me la quitaron.

—¿Qué?—Yugi y Mokuba lo miraba sin comprender.

—Mi madre… ella se la llevo lejos… y me dejo con mi alcohólico padre. Abandono a su hijo sin dudarlo… ¡Me quito a Serenity y me dejo tirado como a las sobras!

Escuchar esas palabras le provoca a Kaiba resurgir una memoria del pasado. De pie frente a la mansión, observa impotente como un auto se lleva a uno llorona e histérica Serenity, llamándolo a el y a Mokuba. Todo esto ante la mirada triunfal de Gozaburo.

El ruido de un motor llama su atención, desvía la vista y ve un deportivo azul frenando como en una pista de formula uno. Capta que son el resto de los idiotas sequitos de Yugi y… Serenity. Se concentra sólo en ella, con sus vendas todavía puestas por querer esperar ver a Joey primero, e ilesa. Dentro de él, deja de sentir aquella opresión en el pecho y desaparece también el calor de su cabeza causada por la rabia de no haber estado con Serenity y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. No le interesa los gritos de los tontos y su hermano, sólo se enfoca en ella, su universo bajando del deportivo con ayuda de la duelista Mai y acercarse.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué están peleando esos dos?—Pregunta Tristan, desconcertado.

—De alguna manera tienen controlado a Wheeler mentalmente.—Le explica Kaiba con un tono serio y despreocupado.

—¿Qué? Maldito sea ese Malik.

—¿Qué haces entonces ahí parado y no los has detenido?—Exige saber Mai muy molesta.

—No podemos.—Confiesa Mokuba preocupado.—Si intentamos cualquier cosa, ellos lastimaran a Tea.—Señalando a la chica atrapada y con el contenedor encima.

—Joey.—Murmura Serenity para luego llevar sus manos a los vendajes. Tiene que comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que está pasando.

—¡No lo hagas Serenity!—El grito de Tea la toma por sorpresa y eso causa que obedezca.

Pero no está segura de si hacerle caso, ¿Tan serio es? Antes de tomar una decisión, una mano agarra la suya con firmeza y cuidado al mismo tiempo. Ella reconoce ese tacto sin dudarlo por un segundo.

—Seto…

—No mires aún.—Sólo la mira a ella pero sabe muy bien que los espectadores están desconcertados de verlo en esa faceta… _amable_ con ella. Sí, anda con la misma mirada de _soy mejor que todos ustedes, escoria,_ pero su lenguaje corporal y tono de voz en Serenity delata lo opuesto… al menos en referente a ella.—Esa imagen de Wheeler no es algo que quieras ver, créeme.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¿Mis ojos no me engañan?—Mai mira la escena estupefacta.

—¿De verdad estoy viendo a Kaiba siendo amable?—Tea no se queda atrás.—¿Esos dos ya se conocen?

—Pero Seto… por favor, tienes que hacer algo.

—Imposible Serenity, ya escuchaste a Mokuba.—Debate Tristan, más queriendo llamar la atención. A pesar que ya es consciente de la amistad que hay entre esos dos, sigue sin gustarle la vista… y al mismo tiempo se odia por ello porque se siente como un intruso metido en una relación de años.—Si intervenimos, le caerá a Tea el contenedor.

—Pero Tristan, si alguien puede detener esto es Seto… él siempre sabe que hacer.—Le presiona la mano aprovechando que Seto no la había soltado y éste se da cuenta que aquella mano temblaba.—Por favor… salva a Joey… yo no puedo hacer nada, soy una inútil.

Kaiba sólo esta en silencio mientras ella le suplicaba y se enoja al verla en ese estado casi depresivo por no valerse. ¿No es consciente del valor que tiene? ¿De lo fuerte que es con todo el trabajo que hizo durante años por él? Pero, lo que más le molesta es la fe ciega que tiene depositada en él, no duda en que lo solucionara todo, y le molesta porque no sabe que hacer. No hay nada, esta atrapado, haga lo que haga, habrá una vida que lo pagara caro.

O eso creía mientras su cabeza estuvo distraída por no saber nada de ella. Ahora es distinto, Serenity está aquí, segura, ilesa, no en manos de Malik. Ante esa revelación, su mente trabaja a mil por minutos sin preocupaciones.

Presiona el logo KC de su abrigo blanco.

—Soy yo.—Habla con su voz firme y segura de siempre.—Escuchen mis instrucciones con atención.

Oír a Seto en su rol de líder superior, disipa todas sus inseguridades y sonríe, contenta de no equivocarse en tener fe de él.

Lo que sea que esos dos hayan provocado a los demás por el aura de confianza por el otro que desprenden, desaparece a causa del grito agónico de Joey, quien sigue luchando por liberarse de Malik.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Mi recuerdos de duelista jamás me lo quitaras!

Entonces Yugi empieza a gritarle… no, a Malik. Parece que busca provocarlo… ¿Por qué? Entre tanto, la mano de Joey empieza a temblar y murmura algo que no pueden entender al estar hablando bajito.

Y entonces, con un grito, Joey se libera.

Pero ya es tarde, el meteoro fue activado.

Por suerte Yugi uso su carta mágica para retener el meteoro un poco más.

—Yugi… ¿Por qué estamos teniendo un duelo? ¿Y qué hago yo con tu rompecabezas?

—La verdad es que nunca estuvimos peleando… tú peleabas contra Malik. Te estaba controlando y luchaste contra él mientras yo peleaba por salvarte.

Treinta segundos.

—Mierda, es tarde.—Maldice Kaiba en su mente, ¿Por qué tarda tanto el…?

Los espectadores alzan la vista al cielo por un ruido que llama su atención: un helicóptero ha llegado sin piloto y con el logo de KaibaCorp. El transporte aéreo se va acercando directo a la grúa que sostiene la "muerte" de Tea. Kaiba, aprovechando la distracción del Ghoul, lanza una de sus cartas con mucha fuerza, consiguiendo darle en la mano que sostiene el pequeño control remoto y aquel aparato cae. El títere de Malik busca recuperarlo pero Seto se lo impide con un tacleo que lo deja inconsciente.

—¡Tea!—Mokuba y sus amigos corren hacía ella y la liberan de su prisión.

—¡Debemos salvar a Yugi y a Joey!

—¡Espejo, dirige el ataque del meteoro a mí!

—¡Yugi, no!—Grita Joey.

—¡Yugi!—Gritaron los demás aterrados de ver a su amigo recibir el golpe.

La caja de Joey se abre.

—¡Estás loco si crees que voy a abandonar a mi mejor amigo y huir!

Serenity se llena de un valor que no sabía que tenía al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermano. Estuvo siendo manipulado mentalmente y obligado en hacer cosas imperdonables, pero aun así no se rinde, se levanta y continua dando marcha… por salvar a su amigo… por ella…

—¡Ojos Rojos, atácame y haz que mis puntos de vida bajen a cero!

Serenity desea ser también de valiente como Joey… como Seto.

Y no lo será si se oculta en sus vendas y en los demás.

Decidida lleva sus manos al vendaje y desarma el nudo, tirándolo luego. Todavía tiene los parpados presionados por el miedo… ¿Qué si no funciono la operación? ¿Si ya es demasiado tarde? No, no… no hay tiempo para ser una cobarde e inútil.

—¡Aún si no tengo mi llave, voy a salvarte Yugi!

 _Es hora que seas valiente, Serenity_.

Abre sus ojos, al principio cegada por la luz del atardecer… luego todo se pone claro. _¡Puedo ver!_ Estupefacta del asombro y la felicidad, sus ojos captan por fin lo primero que quería ver.

Su hermano.

Su valiente hermano volando gracias a unas cadenas.

Con una mirada llena de valor y determinación.

Como un héroe.

—Joey…

Espera… ¿Acaso ha dicho que no agarro su llave?

Sus pies se movieron antes de darse cuenta. Su único pensamiento es salvar a Joey… y también, por un segundo, paso por su cabeza que ojala no le haya afectado haber estado un año sin natación.

 _Corre, corre, corre… no te detengas Serenity. Tu hermano te necesita._

—¡Serenity!—Escucha que la llaman al mismo tiempo que agarra la llave. No es consciente que es Kaiba por estar concentrada en el pensamiento de apresurarse.

 _No te detengas. No titubees._

Y se lanza al mar con llave en mano.

Parece que la natación es igual que andar en bicicleta: no se olvida. Aunque siente que se está cansando antes de lo normal… pero ver a su hermano descender más y más a las profundidades le da fuerzas para seguir.

 _Falta poco, falta poco… ¡No te rindas Joey! ¡Ya estoy aquí!_

Se acerca a la cerradura y mete la llave, suplicando que funcione una y otra vez hasta que se abre por fin y grita de jubilo en su mente. Agarra a Joey por verlo débil, debió de perder mucho aire ya, y lo ayuda a subir a la superficie.

 _Vamos, vamos, vamos._

Otra vez es cegada por la luz apenas vuelve a la superficie. Toma grandes bocanadas de aire mientras su hermano tose, escupiendo agua mientras tanto.

—Serenity… tú…

—Tus amigos me trajeron hasta aquí.—Y a pesar que aun seguían en el agua, no contiene su euforia y lo abraza del cuello.—¡Joey, estoy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo!

 _Lo salve… logre ser valiente y salvar a mi hermano…_

Ya no se siente tan inútil.

—Serenity… ¿Acaso tú…?

—Sí, puedo ver otra vez y es gracias a ti.—Se miran a los ojos.—Te he visto salvar a Yugi… lucías tan valiente y fuerte.—Sonríe ampliamente.—Estoy muy contenta y orgullosa de ser tu hermana.

—Serenity….—Al borde de las lágrimas, la rodea en un abrazo, siendo correspondido. Otra vez, sin importarles estar en el mar.

Tristan ayuda a Joey a subirlo. Serenity pensaba hacerlo por si misma pero una mano frente a ella le provoca sonreír y alza la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Seto.

—La próxima vez me harás caso cuando te diga que vengas con mi escolta.

—¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?—Acepta su mano y sube de vuelta al muelle gracias a su ayuda.

Apenas queda de pie, se dedica a mirarlo de nuevo para captar mejor cada detalle de su rostro. Que diferente es ahora sin esos puntos negros o la "niebla" que le hacía ver borroso. Sin todo eso, puede notar mejor lo diferente que es su amigo y novio ahora a comparación de la última vez que lo vio así de claridad… ¿tres años? Cuando él sólo tenía trece y ella once, luego de haber tomado la compañía.

Ahora si nota lo atractivo que es.

No es que antes lo pusiera en duda.

Se sonroja al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento y agacha la mirada antes de él se que diese cuenta, notando así que seguían tomados de las manos.

—¡Kaiba!—El grito abrupto de Joey la asusta y reacciona con soltarse de Seto. Luego ve a su hermano ponerse delante de ella.—¡Aparta y deja a mi hermana tranquila!

—¿Tú y quien más Wheeler?

Oh, es verdad. Con todo lo que ha pasado, se le olvido que su única preocupación en la mañana era decirle a Joey su relación con Seto.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Kaiba se portó amable con Serenity.—Acusa Tea cruzándose de brazos.—Algo debe planear.

—En realidad Tea….—Mokuba sale en defensa de su hermano.—Nosotros ya nos conocemos.

—¿Qué?—Dijeron los oyentes sin creerlo, a excepción de Tristan por ya haber oído la historia.

—¿Serenity?—Joey mira a su hermana en busca de respuestas.

—La verdad Joey es que Seto y Mokuba son mis amigos de la infancia. Los tres crecimos juntos luego que fuimos separados.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Amiga de este idiota?

—Su novio.—El mundo se paraliza por aquellas dos palabras que salen de los labios de Kaiba.—Soy el novio de tu hermana… y en un futuro vamos a casarnos, hazte a la idea.

—¡Seto, eso último estaba de más!—Le reprocha con la cara roja.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Aun así…

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!—Es el grito que pegaron todos los demás, haciéndose oír por todo el muelle.


	8. Eres Genial

**8\. Eres genial**

Algo anda mal.

No es normal que Serenity ande furiosa.

Sí, se ha molestado a veces, es humana después de todo, pero nunca de ese modo, incluso le gritó a su madre que la odiaba. Anduvo en silencio con todo el mundo, ni siquiera Mokuba consiguió sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos que jugaban… eso sí, siguió atenta de defenderlo de los brabucones apenas Seto se ausenta. Todos los niños del orfanato saben que es raro en ella… en especial si en la hora de la televisión, grita molesta porque se estaba hablando de una playa ideal en vacaciones.

Mientras los niños cenan, Serenity juega en el columpio dando la espalda a la residencia para ver las casas y las familias pasear. Casi se pone a llorar al ver unos hermanos reírse mientras se mantenían de la mano.

—Serenity.

La niña desvía su mirada a la derecha, encontrándose con su mejor amigo Seto. Se veía preocupado y confuso.

—¿Qué pasa Seto?

—Esa debería ser mi pregunta, has estado extraña. —Trata de aligerar la situación con una sonrisa. —Sin mencionar que casi matas a Oscar lanzándole la silla… aunque se lo tenía merecido.

Se pudo esperar cualquier cosa pero no que se largara a llorar. Si hay algo que asusta más que Serenity enojada es que esté llorando, porque no es algo natural de ella demostrar sus lágrimas y no sabe qué hacer para ayudarla a estar mejor con lo torpe que es. ¡Si apenas puede con Mokuba!

—Lo siento Serenity, no llores, yo…

—No Seto, no es tu culpa. —Dice la pequeña entre llanto. —Yo soy la única que debe disculparse… te he preocupado y también a Mokuba…

—¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti? —La ve negar con la cabeza. —¿Estás segura?

—Sí, yo… le he dicho algo feo a mi mamá… no debí hacerlo, pero… no puedo evitar sentir que es real lo que dije.

 _¡Te odio, eres la peor madre del mundo! ¡Él debe estar sufriendo y es por tu culpa!_

—Me sorprendí mucho el haberte visto así, amas a tu mamá.

—No siempre. —Se limpia la cara con sus manos y brazos. —A veces me enfurece. No puedo perdonarle lo que hizo.

—No lo entiendo. —Dice con el ceño fruncido.

La mamá de Serenity no parece la clase de mujer que deba recibir tal trato, siempre se ve contenta y complace a Mokuba en las comidas, guardándole algo extra. Que su amiga hable de esa forma no tiene sentido.

—Tengo un hermano… como tú, pero él es el mayor.

—¿De verdad? —Sorprendido de verdad porque del tiempo que llevan de amistad, ella nunca se lo mencionó.

Bueno, ahora que lo piensa, no le cuenta casi nada.

—Se llama Joseph pero le decimos Joey… excepto mamá, claro. —Confesar por fin la existencia de su hermano le anima un poco, especialmente en aquella fecha especial. —Es como tú, ¿Sabes?

—¿Yo?

—Son hermanos mayores geniales.

El pequeño Seto se ruboriza por tal elogio. Le gusta que Serenity tenga tal pensamiento de él.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños y quería felicitarlo… pero mamá no me deja, no quiere que papá nos encuentre… y eso no pasaría si no hubiera dejado a su hijo. —Una vez más, las lágrimas le caen por la pena. —De verdad lo extraño… me gustaría escuchar su voz, aunque sea una vez.

No le gusta verla así, si por él fuera, se aseguraría de que esté siempre alegre. Ella es más linda con sus sonrisas que cubierta de lágrimas. En ese momento se prometió nunca ser la causa de esa mirada triste.

—Tengo una idea. —Serenity alza la mirada con una leve esperanza en sus ojos. Los planes de Seto nunca fallan. —Vamos, tenemos que movernos.

La agarra de la mano y se la lleva corriendo al interior de la residencia mientras le pregunta si conoce un número para localizarlo. Seto revisa los pasillos a cada segundo y, ante el asombro de su amiga, terminan frente a frente con la puerta de la directora.

Como en las comidas todo el personal está vigilando a los pequeños, la oficina esta vacía… y cerrada, pero eso no le preocupa al pequeño genio. Él sabe que la mujer mayor tiene una copia guardada dentro del macetero al lado de la puerta. Lo saca y abre la puerta.

—Nos vamos a meter en problemas Seto.

—Seremos rápido, la directora no regresa hasta media hora.

—¿Cómo lo sabes ¿Cronometras a todos?

—Me gusta tener las cosas bajo control si quiero salirme con la mía.

—Seto, eres todo un delincuente. —Bromea. —Pero no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

—Vas a llamar a tu hermano.

—¿Qué? P-pero…

—Tranquila, sólo sube al asiento.

Como aún no son lo suficientemente altos, los dos niños tuvieron que usar la silla como apoyo y alcanzar el teléfono que descansa sobre el escritorio de la directora.

—Seto, ¿Y si es mi papá quien responde?

—Seré yo quien hable y me haga pasar por un compañero de clase… ¿Se lo creerá?

—Como no le importa, de seguro que sí. —Admite encogiéndose de hombros.

No ahonda el significado de sus palabras ya que no quería presionarla. Además, el tiempo corre y deben salir rápido de allí.

Seto marca el número que le dicta su amiga y espera, ansioso de una respuesta al otro lado, muy al contrario de Serenity, que su corazón le golpea tan fuerte el pecho que no le sorprende si se le escapa.

—¿Qué quiere?

El tono de voz brusco interpreta ser el de un hombre mayor.

—¿Quién es? Me acaba de despertar de mi siesta.

—Hola, soy un amigo de Joseph Wheeler y necesito su ayuda… ¿Me equivoque de número?

—¿Qué hizo ese bueno para nada?

—Nada, nada… falte a clases y quería saber si podía ayudarme.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… estos mocosos que no dejan en paz a uno. —Se le dificultaba hablar a cada minuto, de seguro por el alcohol que se introdujo toda la noche. —¡Mocoso ingrato, ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Tienes una llamada!

Se oye un golpe que delata que el hombre dejo el teléfono tirado y de seguro se fue a echar a dormir.

Seto estuvo atento de Serenity a cada segundo, así que no se le escapo cómo la voz de su padre le provocó palidecer y llevarse las manos instintivamente a la cabeza… como si esperase el golpe.

—¿Diga?

El miedo de Serenity desaparece al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Los ojos le brillan de felicidad y el corazón aún inocente de Seto late frenético. La chica le quita el auricular a su amigo y se lo pega en la oreja.

—Joey, soy yo.

AL principio hubo silencio, entonces…

—Se…

—No digas mi nombre, papá puede oírte. —Lo interrumpe, alarmada de si el hombre mayor escucha la conversación.

—P-pero… ¿Cómo?

—Mi amigo me ayudo a conseguir un teléfono, mamá no quería pero… te extraño tanto. —Por tercera vez consecutiva, anda llorando a mares, pero esta vez de añoranza. —Te quiero mucho hermano.

—También te quiero… y extraño mucho. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿Y tú? ¿Papá te ha…?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre. —Lo dice despreocupado para quitarle importancia al asunto de tener un padre golpeador y con vicios. —No te olvides que soy el mejor, nada puede conmigo.

—Joey… lo siento tanto… tú no te mereces esto.

—Oye, me conformo que tú estés a salvo.

—Pero no es justo.

—Hey, hey… todo va a salir de perlas… y ya veras que nos veremos otra vez.

¿Cómo su hermano puede oírse sinceramente alegre y despreocupado a pesar del infierno que vive bajo el cuidado de papá? Como desea ser igual de fuerte y valiente que él… igual que Seto. Sonríe por ese pensamiento, definitivamente son parecidos en muchas cosas.

—Joey…

—¿Dime?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Lo escucha reírse de respuesta.

—Gracias.

Seto le hacia señas que debían irse.

—Joey, debo irme. No deben pillarme hablando en la oficina de la directora.

—Entiendo, no te metas en problema que ese es mi trabajo.

—Voy a tratar.

—Y dile a tu amigo que le doy las gracias, le debo una.

—Se lo diré.

Cuelgan luego de otro "te quiero".

—Seto…

—Dime.

—¡Gracias! —Lo abraza del cuello y lo besa en la mejilla. —¡Eres el mejor!

El niño no puede ni moverse de lo avergonzado que esta, incluso su cara arde de vergüenza.

—N-no es nada.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Es lo más dulce que una persona haya hecho por mí! —Todavía lo tenía entre sus brazos. —Eres el mejor chico del mundo Seto.

—¿L-lo crees?

—Claro, la niña que salga contigo será la más afortunada. —Por fin lo suelta y se baja de la silla. —Vamos o nos van a pillar.

—V-v-… ¡Voy!


	9. Asimilar

**9\. Asimilar.**

—Yugi.

El grupo ya había bajado del deportivo de Mai y se estaban acercando al punto de encuentro del torneo para las finales y, de pronto, la hermana de Joey llama al muchacho. El mencionado se detiene y voltea para ver a la joven que recuperó la luz en sus ojos. Uno a uno sus amigos hacen lo mismo que él.

—¿Qué pasa Serenity?

—Lo siento, con todo lo que ha pasado, no he podido darte las gracias.

—¿Eh? —Dice confundido… y no es el único, el grupo mira a ambos, ninguno sin entender de dónde ha venido aquel comentario. — ¿Por qué me quieres dar las gracias?

—Seto me contó lo que paso en la isla con Pegasus… me dijo que con tu ayuda, Mokuba y él se salvaron. —Y, para sorpresa del chico, Serenity se inclina ante él, de la misma forma que un simple empleado a su jefe. —Estoy eternamente agradecida y en deuda contigo.

—¡No tienes que deberme nada!—Yugi está rojo de vergüenza y mueve sus manos enérgicamente en señal de negación.—Solo hice lo que es correcto.

—Igualmente quiero darte las gracias… de verdad.

Yugi la mira mitad anonadado y mitad sorprendido porque lo que transmite ella es sincero… y a Seto Kaiba mas encima, cuya persona sólo es un santo a ojos de su hermano menor. Pero no, alguien más nota lo que esconden esos ojos fríos como el tempano. Percibe también como sus manos, que descansan en sus rodillas, agarran presión como prueba que es serio todo lo que dice… y siente por el CEO.

Ante tal revelación, el joven duelista sonríe, comprensible.

—De nada Serenity. —Ambos comparten una sonrisa, como cómplices de un secreto. —Lo que sea por mis amigos… y por Kaiba. —Sabiendo que el empresario posiblemente se suicide si lo consideran dentro del círculo de amigos.

Serenity se ríe al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, que no me sorprendería que Kaiba empiece sin nosotros. —Se queja Joey, aun anda molesto y cabreado al saber que su hermana sale con su peor enemigo… y el actor americano detrás de Mai no ayudó mucho que digamos.

Su hermana comprende de inmediato el por qué de su estado anímico y toma nota mental de hablar con él apenas tengan tiempo a solas. Sabe que se lo debe.

—¡Oh, ya puedo verlo! —Exclama Tea sin creérselo. —¡Es enorme!

En palabras cortas lo que están viendo en un coliseo romano modificado para el siglo XXI.

Verlo le produce a Serenity la necesidad de sonreír. Cuando eran pequeños en el orfanato, viendo una película basada en la antigua Roma, el codicioso Seto había dicho "voy a crear un coliseo"… así de sencillo, como algo natural, y varios niños se rieron de él.

Ahora Seto se ríe de ellos.

—¿De verdad vamos a pelear allí?—Pregunta Mai sin creérselo.

—Creo que no. —Admite Serenity, llamando la atención de los demás. —Quizás en otro torneo que se le antoje crear, pero… sospecho que planea algo más.

Llegaron por fin al coliseo, sorprendidos de la recreación que consiguieron del lugar. En el centro ya estaban los hermanos Kaiba y algunos guardias de la compañía encargados de mantener el orden del torneo y proteger a los hermanos… o más a Mokuba porque Seto se la suda.

—Bienvenidos duelistas. —El guardia leal de los hermanos Kaiba, que siempre está con ellos, es quien se dedica a cumplir el papel de anfitrión. —Han pasado por pruebas difíciles, pero lo consiguieron. Enseñen por favor sus tarjetas. —Mai, Joey y Yugi enseñaron sus transparentes objetos y el hombre asiente, luego otro guardia le entrega a éste unas tarjetas blancas. —Todo parece en orden… les entregaré estas cartas ping que son las llaves de su dormitorio.

Apenas le entregó a los chicos sus cartas ping, nota a Serenity conversando con su hermano y su antena de alerta se enciende, colocándose nervioso.

—¡S-señorita Serenity! —Exclama y se inclina de la misma forma respetuosa que hace con los hermanos Kaiba, cosa que llama la atención de sus colegas. —Por favor, discúlpeme por no notarla antes. No tengo perdón.

—Tanto tiempo señor Izono. —Se inclina para devolverle el gesto. —Espero que este bien… y no se preocupe, su trabajo es primero.

Los siguientes participantes llegaron causando sorpresa y tensión, tuvieron incluso que controlar a Joey o se iba a lanzar sobre el alto hombre moreno que dice ser Malik. Ahora estaban los hombres de Kaiba dudosos de hacer caso a su jefe u obedecer las reglas y esperar al octavo participante.

—Señor Izono, no lo entiendo…

—Yo tampoco, ¿Por qué tanto respeto y amabilidad con esa chica?

—Incluso osó hablar al señor Kaiba de forma tan irrespetuosa.

—¡Silencio! No les permitiré que hablen de esa forma sobre la señorita Serenity. —Izono habla con seriedad pero se le ve nervioso, temeroso que su jefe escuche la conversación. —Ella será tratada con el mismo respeto que al señor Kaiba, ¿Entendido?

—¿Por qué?

—La señorita Serenity es la novia del señor Kaiba.

Su declaración los toma con la guardia baja. Paralizados, rebobinan la escena y en ningún momento hubo algo entre esos dos que delate una relación, así que es normal que no se esperasen tal declaración. Se quedaron mirando al hombre esperando que haya sido una broma… pero no, Izono sigue con seriedad.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

* * *

El grupo observa lo fantástico que se ve la ciudad de noche con las luces dando un aspecto de estrellas. Tea comenta que parece un espectáculo de Navidad que todos están de acuerdo… menos Serenity al no poner atención. Miraba en un asombro silencioso debido que paso mucho tiempo desde que pudo ver algo bello con su vista sin problemas.

—Joey.

—Dime hermana.

—Gracias. —Le regala una sonrisa mientras lo abraza por el brazo derecho. —Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Joey se ruboriza ante el elogio y siente que le arden los ojos que debe alegar que la alergia lo molesta. Su hermana, comprensible como siempre, no le echa comentario al respecto y besa su mejilla. Se tomaron un momento en silencio para tener una comunicación no verbal, quizás rememorando el pasado, las ocasiones buenas, en que hacían todo juntos y podían confiar en el otro; o quizás sólo para repetir lo felices que están, él por conseguir salvar a su hermana y ella por volver con su hermano luego de años separados. Sea lo que sea, era su momento.

—Si no fuera por ti, no estaría viendo esta belleza… te arriesgaste en esa isla peligrosa, sabiendo que tu vida corría peligro con Pegasus…

—Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, eres mi hermana… no iba a permitir que pierdas la vista sin que de batalla. —Infla su pecho de orgullos. —Esa isla no fue nada para un gran duelista como yo.

—¿Gran duelista?—La voz burlona de Seto se hace oír. —Por favor Wheeler, estas aquí solo por un error de sistema.

—S-Seto… —Sorprendida de verlo al no haberlo sentido acercarse por estar concentrada en su hermano y en bello paisaje que muestra la ventana.

—¡Kaiba!—Joey se había enfurecido, casi se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos. — ¡Mejor sigue caminando que veras como te arrepentirás!

—J-Joey… —Puede jurar que hay lava rodeando a esos dos, y si no hace algo al respecto, va a ver pronto una erupción.

—Un consejo Wheeler: no te emociones tanto que serás los primeros en perder y la caída será muy brusca para ti… y que yo sepa, los monos no saben volar.

—¡Ya verás quien se cae de su nube cuando te derrote! ¡Voy a limpiar el suelo contigo!

La risa engreída de Kaiba lo cabrea más y su mano ya estaba lista para golpearlo.

—¡Basta los dos! —Todos pegan un brinco de susto por el grito de Serenity. Mira a los dos hombres como una madre regañona y Kaiba se le escapa un gruñido… odia cuando se pone así, es señal de problemas para su temperamento. —De verdad, sabía que se llevaban mal pero esto es el colmo. Seto, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Te quejas de mi hermano pero no puedes culparlo por defenderse si eres tú quien lanza la primera piedra… ¡Y ni se te ocurra negarlo! —Grita mientras le golpea el pecho con el dedo índice con toda la fuerza que tiene y los espectadores se asombran que Kaiba sea tratado así y no diga nada. —¡Y tú no te salvas Joey! ¿Cómo es posible que caigas ante cualquier provocación? ¿Acaso tienes seis años? —Ahora su dedo justiciero castiga a su hermano. —¡Eres mejor que eso!

—Ahora si veo el parecido. —Murmura Tristan asustado de ver a su crush enojada.

—Sí. —Los demás le dan la razón moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Ya estas contento Seto?—Pregunta Mokuba mitad preocupado y mitad divertido de ver a su hermano en aprietos.

Seto Kaiba no había perdido su pose de superioridad en ningún momento, ni siquiera bajo aquel "ataque", pero por dentro sí. Había nervios, incomodidad… y susto. Desde que la conoce de niños, le altera de aquella forma, algo raro cuando se burla de la gente que lo apunta con pistolas.

¿Y lo peor? Serenity lo sabe, incluso ahora.

—Como sea. —Da la media vuelta y observa a Yugi. —Mas te vale que pongas tu carta de Dios Egipcio en tu mazo o te vas a arrepentir… peleare con todas mis fuerzas y mas te vale que hagas lo mismo.

Yugi no le responde, sólo le devuelve la mirada seria.

La atmosfera se puso seria de pronto, y se mantuvo así a pesar que Kaiba se había retirado.

* * *

 _¿Por qué, cada vez que se pone modo "duelista obsesivo", se pone más idiota de lo que ya es?_

Esos pensamientos pasan por la mente de Serenity mientras contempla el paisaje de la ventana y tratando de no verse irrespetuosa con Duke, quien no para de hablarle al lado suyo… pero no hay caso, el único que ocupa su atención es Kaiba. Y ahora mismo eso no es bueno. ¿Acaso no puede mostrar un poco de dignidad a sí misma?

—¿Estás bien Serenity? —Duke se alarma al oírla suspirar hondo, se veía decepcionada.

—Lo siento Duke, es el cansancio de tanta adrenalina. —Miente con tanta naturalidad, incluso su sonrisa es tramposa… algo que debe agradecer a Seto. Maldice en sus pensamientos por seguir pensando en él. —Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un día tan extremo.

—Entiendo, entiendo. —Su sonrisa, por alguna razón, incomoda a la chica, pero lo atribuye a que solo es la falta de costumbre en estar rodeada de gente desconocida, en especial con tanta energía. —No dudes en contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Eh… gracias Duke, es muy amable de tu parte.

—No te preocupes, lo que sea por ti.

—Suficiente Romeo. —Tea se pone entre ambos para apartar a Duke. —¿No ves que la incomodas?

¿Romeo? ¿De qué se perdió?

—Ve a otra parte y déjanos solas un momento.

—Mira que eres pesada Tea. —Le reprocha el chico pero obedeciendo. Sabe que no le conviene discutir con la bailarina.

—Serenity, si no te sientes bien cerca de él, dilo y yo lo espanto.

—Gracias Tea, pero no es eso, de verdad… Duke parece ser un amigo agradable.

—Lo es cuando no fanfarronea con las mujeres.

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas?

—Eh… mejor olvidemos el tema. —Escondiendo su sorpresa, ¿De verdad no se da cuenta que tanto Duke como Tristan están "encantados" con ella? Pero si es obvio… ¿Será por pasar mucho tiempo aislada en hospitales? —Así que… tú y Kaiba…

—Bueno… —Sus mejillas arden al instante y desvía la vista. —Lo sé, ni yo me lo creo… ni él. —Sonríe un poco.

—No veo por qué. —Sarcástica, pensando en la actitud odiosa del billonario.

—Sé cómo es Seto, no soy tonta Tea.

—No quise que sonara de esa manera, de verdad. —Dice mientras mueve sus manos en negación. —Lo lamento.

—Está bien, lo comprendo. —Vuelve a suspirar. —La gente siempre ve el lado malo de Seto… y no los culpo, él no ayuda mucho que digamos, pero… ¿No ven que también tiene su lado bueno? Solo falta ver cómo trata a Mokuba.

—Es difícil verlo cuando esa persona no se deja.

—Sí… creo que tengo suerte porque lo conozco de pequeños y nunca deje su lado… pasara lo que pasara.

Tea tiene el presentimiento que esas últimas palabras tienen un significado profundo, pero no ahonda en ello por la cara que pone la chica. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Kaiba le hizo algo? No… si fuera así, Serenity no se molestaría en estar con él… ¿O sí? La verdad es que no la conoce muy bien para tener una respuesta. Hasta ahora la ve como una hermana pequeña muy alegre que ve todo con positividad y muy inocente. Aunque suene cruel, no le sorprendería que Kaiba en realidad se estuviese aprovechando de ello.

Lo mejor es que eche un ojo en ambos para entender mejor lo que ocurre entre ellos. Saber si en verdad hay un sentimiento genuino… o es sólo un engaño.

—Estoy segura que Joey lo aceptara, no te preocupes. —Asegura al tiempo que le guiña el ojo para darle mayor seguridad. —Pero posiblemente tardara.

—Sí, tienes razón… quería explicarle las cosas, pero… fuimos interrumpidos hace dos minutos.

—Lo siento. —Sonriendo con culpabilidad.

—No te preocupes, ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad. —Ahora es su turno de guiñar el ojo. —La noche es larga, ¿No?

La pantalla se enciende de la nada y muestra a Izono para anunciar que los duelistas deben reunirse en el vestíbulo para definir los duelos.

* * *

El vestíbulo es bastante sencillo viniendo de KaibaCorp pero igualmente se nota los millones por la calidad de los muebles y la comida. Nadie paso por alto lo alerta y respetuoso que estuvo el personal completo hacía Serenity, incluyendo los que no conocía, y eso la avergüenza. Sospecha que esto es obra de Izono y no se atreve a decir algo al respecto porque se niega a que Seto se burle. Así que se traga el bochorno con el jugo de fresas.

Todos se paseaban buscando un poco de todo el buffet. Los chicos no podían controlar su felicidad luego del ajetreado día que tuvieron siendo secuestrados, perseguidos y manipulados mentalmente. Solo falta una siesta y sería perfecto.

—Serenity, prueba esto. —Joey se acerca a su hermana con un plato lleno de comida como para alimentar a cinco personas. —Está delicioso.

—Veo que tu apetito no ha cambiado, hermano. —Ella ve aquel plato entre sorprendida y divertida.

—Ya ves, siempre en desarrollo. —Dice golpeándole con suavidad el hombro derecho. De pronto, su sonrisa cambia en alerta y preocupación. —Lo siento, tu brazo…

—¿Uh?—Confusa, tarda en darse cuenta lo que le acongoja. — ¡Oh! No te preocupes Joey, eso ya fue hace mucho.

—Pero…

—Que estoy bien, mi brazo ya no duele.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu brazo? —Mai alza las cejas mientras hace la pregunta.

—Es que de pequeña fui muy torpe y me caí de las escaleras del departamento por bajar corriendo.

Joey entonces nota la mirada fría y enojada de Seto, con los ojos clavados en su hermana… específicamente en su brazo.

¿Acaso él lo sabe? ¿Qué fue su padre quien realmente lesionó el brazo de Serenity?


	10. Tratar

**10\. Tratar.**

Joey va con Duke, su hermana y mejor amigo a ver a Kaiba para pedirle que vayan al hospital por Bakura.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Joey decide dar a puñetazos la puerta en vez de golpear de forma civilizada. Incluso Serenity no fue capaz de calmarlo con su petición de no molestarlo… al final, sólo se detuvo una vez la puerta se abrió y enfrentó a un molesto Seto Kaiba.

Y tal vez el haber sido molestado de aquella manera sea el motivo el por qué se negó en ir a un hospital.

Algo que, quiera o no, Serenity ya sospechaba.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —Exclaman Tristan y Joey al mismo tiempo.

—Este dirigible no se dará la vuelta. —Repite Kaiba, molesto de tener que hacerlo e indiferente como siempre. — No voy a posponer ni retrasar las finales del torneo por un inconveniente menor.

—¡¿Inconveniente menor?! —Grita Joey bastante molesto, sin prestarle atención los intentos de su hermana por calmarlo.

—¡Bakura está en crisis de salud!—Tristan también anda con ganas de golpearlo.

—Frío y cruel como siempre. —Se queja Duke de brazos cruzados.

Ese comentario no perturba al mencionado pero si a su prometida. Serenity se muerde el labio en señal de tristeza. Otra vez. Otra vez están viendo a Seto con ojos de rabia y desprecio, declarándolo como el hombre sin corazón. Sí, sabe que el mismo Seto Kaiba lo provoca ni le importa lo que el resto piense de él… pero, ¿Cómo nadie puede ver lo que Mokuba y ella ven?

Eso no significa que apruebe su indiferencia a la salud de otra persona.

Trata de pensar como Seto, los motivos de su negación y frunce el ceño.

Claro.

—Ya lo dije, no daré marcha atrás… este torneo es importante y no se atrasara.

—La vida de una persona es más importante que un maldito torneo de orgullo.

Los hombres miran a Serenity, la responsable de aquellas palabras, pero ella sólo enfoca su atención en su novio y prometido, quien no luce perturbado de su ceño fruncido. Ella suspira, cansina, y camina hacía Seto, sentándose en la mesilla de lectura, frente al elegante y cómodo sillón que ocupa Seto.

El trío de amigos quedan inseguros y sorprendidos de ver aquella escena: sus piernas se rozan por la cercanía de sus asientos y Serenity tenía sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas de Seto, algo quizás inapropiado y extraño si el CEO está involucrado… pero ellos actúan con mucha confianza, como si no fuera la primera vez que pasa.

—Para ti quizás la vida de otra persona no te importe, pero si la imagen de Kaiba Corp… y quedara bastante dañada si el CEO arruinó la vida de un duelista por un torneo.

—¿Y?—Su prometido, indiferente, alza sus cejas, queriendo llegar al punto.

—Que no creo que Seto Kaiba sea tan tonto para planear un viaje así y se olvide de algo obvio como equipo médico. —Sonríe por la gracia del asunto. — ¿O sí?

Mokuba, quien estuvo al margen, se echa a reír con su mano tapándose la boca y tratando de disimularlo con un ataque de toz. Seto, por otra parte, mira a su prometida con esa mirada de hielo que asusta a la gente (como a Joey, Duke y Tristan ahora), pero que para ella es sólo la mirada de un niño con rabieta.

El empresario se pone de pie, teniendo cuidado de no pasarle a pegar a causa de la cercanía y se dirige a la pantalla pegada a la pared. Presiona un botón y espera dos segundos.

—Díganle al personal médico que se encarguen del duelista 07.

—De inmediato Señor Kaiba.

—¿Equipo médico?—Pregunta Joey.

—Como dijo Serenity, contamos con equipo médico para casos de emergencia. —Explica Mokuba con el pecho inflado de orgullo. —No tienen que preocuparse.

—Qué alivio. —Dice Tristan mientras Serenity se pone de pie.

—Gracias Seto. —En eso algo sujeta su mano con fuerza, provocando que desvié su mirada y se asusta por la abrupta cercanía de Duke. Su mano agarrando la de ella. —¿Eh?

—Bien hecho Serenity… tu amabilidad y buen corazón me ha conmovido hasta lo más profundo.

—Eh… gra-gracias. —A causa de su exilio por su tratamiento médico, son pocas las personas en quienes invaden su espacio personal con confianza, así que es normal que se sonroje por la sorpresa y se muestre sin saber qué hacer.

Por suerte Tristan, su buen amigo, supo qué hacer. Agarró a Duke del cuello de su ropa, comentando lo gracioso que es y que iba con él a buscar la sortija del milenio de Bakura. Joey, con una mano en la cabeza, aprueba la idea y los despide con la mano libre. Se le ve el ceño fruncido.

—Que amigo extraño tienes, Joey.

—Si eso piensas es porque no has visto a mis ex amigos de mi vida de pandillero.

—Verdad, nunca me hablas de eso.

—No es tema agradable en realidad… vamos con Yugi y Tea y avisemos de los doctores.

—Claro. —Voltea para ver a Kaiba. —Se-…

Se interrumpe al verle los ojos, concentrados en la puerta.

Están furiosos.

Es normal para ella verlo enojado y serio todo el tiempo… pero esta vez es diferente. Se le eriza los pelos de los brazos.

Es la mirada que heredó de Gozaburo.

—¿Seto? ¿Estás bien?

Él no responde, sigue mirando la puerta como si esperase que sea destruía gracias a sus fríos zafiros. Ella da un paso y luego otro… y otro… y otro, todo sin prestar atención a la advertencia de Joey o de Mokuba. Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente de cortesía, y pensando en el niño que la veía con desprecio, agarra su mano, sin advertirle.

El joven billonario con brusquedad dirige su mirada de hielo en ella. Serenity siente una descarga en su espalda y su instinto le grita "corre lejos, es igual a él"… pero en ningún momento flaqueo su mirada ni su agarre, sólo lo sujeta con más firmeza.

 _Pase lo que pase no voy a abandonarte._

—¿Qué pasa Seto? —Dice mientras aquella promesa resuena en su cabeza. — ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo al señor Izono?

—Estoy bien. —Su voz también es fría, ruda… pero Serenity no titubea y lo lleva de vuelta a su asiento. —Dije que estoy bien.

—Bien cansado querrás decir. —Apenas usa fuerza en empujarlo al asiento, no porque Kaiba esté débil o algo parecido, sino más bien porque nunca pone resistencia con ella en señal de confianza. —Gracias otra vez Seto, Joey y yo te dejaremos descansar… Mokuba. —Ve al pequeño. —Me confiesas luego si descanso o no.

—A la orden.

—Estoy bien.

—Duerme un poco, Seto. —Ignorado olímpicamente su comentario con una sonrisa. —Vamos Joey.

El anonadado adolescente sólo asiente con la cabeza y se deja arrastrar por su hermana a la salida. Serenity se despide moviendo la mano antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Una vez ya no están, Mokuba ve a su hermano preocupado, quien había suspirado y agarró su Tablet que anteriormente abandonó al escuchar los golpes de Wheeler en la puerta, y continúa con su trabajo.

—Serenity te dijo que descanses.

—Y yo dije que estoy bien.

—Se va a molestar.

—Tengo que encargarme de un torneo y de una empresa.

—Y no les sirves si te da un colapso… otra vez.

Kaiba gruñe en respuesta, recordando las dos únicas veces que le había pasado aquello desde que se apodero de la empresa. La primera vez había sido un mes después de convertirse en CEO, por la falta de sueño, alimentación y exceso de trabajo, algo mucho más gravísimo si tienes trece años. Habían conseguido mantenerlo en silencio, para no dar una señal de debilidad ni para preocupar a su única amiga, pero no fue así la segunda vez, un año después. Era el cumpleaños de Kaiba y, ese mismo día, tenía una reunión en la tarde; por lo tanto el plan era sencillo: Mokuba iría por Serenity mientras Seto se preparaba, el CEO iría a su reunión en la tarde y entre tanto su hermano y amiga preparaban todo, y al final lo celebrarían en la hora de la cena. Todo el plan fracaso apenas llegaron a la mansión para ir por Seto y se encontraron una ambulancia llevándose al inconsciente CEO.

Kaiba aún recuerda la cara furiosa de Serenity, y también llena de preocupación. Desde entonces siempre le manda mensajes y llamadas recordándole que descanse o artículos de las consecuencias del mal cuidado personal. La mayoría del tiempo le es molesto, incluso le ha regañado para que se detenga, consiguiendo de respuesta un simple _"cuando te preocupes por ti mismo"._

A veces admite para sí mismo que es agradable tenerla preocupada por él.

Pero ahora tiene un problema aún mayor: ¿Por qué diablos está enojado? En el momento que ese cabello de erizo se le acercó a Serenity con demasiada confianza y le habló como si ella fuera una idiota ingenua, su pecho se llenó de un fuego de rabia y solo pensaba en matarlo y hacerlo desaparecer del mundo. Solo le bastaría una llamada. No es idiota, se da cuenta de lo "encantado" que anda por Serenity (al igual que el cabeza de tiburón), pero no es un asunto como para ponerlo así, es obvio que pierde el tiempo.

—Estás celoso. —La voz de su hermano lo saca de sus pensamientos y se percata de lo burlón que luce. —Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Celos? ¿Eso es lo que le molestaba? ¿Y por esos idiotas? Ni siquiera vale la pena.

—No digas ridiculeces. —Frunce el ceño. —Pasas demasiado tiempo con esos idiotas.

* * *

En cuando la puerta se cerro, Joey se sorprende de oír a su hermana maldecir a Seto por idiota y prometer que lo mataría si no descansaba como corresponde.

Los hermanos se encaminan de vuelta con Yugi, Tea y el dormido Bakura comentando otra vez lo extraño que estuvieron Tristan y Duke.

—Espero que de verdad Seto descanse, aunque sea un poco. —Murmura la chica para sí misma.

—Serenity… —Ella voltea para ver a su hermano, se le nota nervioso y derrotado. —Yo aun trato de procesar esto, ¿Sabes?

Una sonrisa nerviosa adorna los labios de Serenity y abraza a su hermano del brazo izquierdo, luego deja su mentón descansar en el hombro de Joey.

—Sabes que no voy a dejar de quererte sólo porque esté enamorada de Seto.

Enamorada… dios, como odiaba mucho Joey esa palabra el día de hoy. ¿Por qué, de todos los hombres en el mundo, tenía que ser Kaiba el merecedor de aquella bendición? Ahora lo odiaba un infinito más que hace cinco minutos.

—¿Cómo diablos paso?

—Ya te lo dije, nos conocimos después que me fui de la casa.

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué más?

Serenity hace un gesto de inseguridad, preguntándose si debe o no decirle lo del orfanato porque no le ha preguntado a Seto si lo puede contar. No sabe si afecta a su imagen contar su origen. Y si hay algo que valora es la confianza de Seto.

Odiaba hacer esto con Joey, pero va a tener que usar uno de los trucos de Seto Kaiba que le desagrada: mentir con la verdad.

—Mamá consiguió un trabajo en un orfanato que estaba cerca de la casa de Seto. —Sonríe divertida ante el recuerdo de como se vieron por primera vez. —Unos niños malos molestaban a Mokuba y yo les lance una piedra en la cara a uno de ellos y así ayudarle a Seto en encargarse de los otros. De ahí nos hicimos amigos.

A Joey no le cuesta imaginarse a Serenity así de violenta si él mismo le enseño a defenderse de los niños malos en su anterior barrio y por ser la hermana de un busca problemas. Está en la sangre al parecer.

—Y… tú y él… ¿En verdad es serio?

—Sí. —Responde sin titubear y hasta ella misma se sorprende, considerando que hasta hace dos días no creía que su inocente amor de infancia que luego paso a ser amor puro y maduro era correspondido, y sus mejillas se tiñen de forma adorable. —Lo es… yo… de verdad lo quiero…

Se ríe por el gruñido molesto de Joey, comprende que está haciendo un esfuerzo por asimilar el asunto pero no le quita lo gracioso.

—Es sólo… ¿Por qué él? ¿Sabes que es un canalla que me desagrada sólo verlo?

—Y también es la persona que le debes un favor por ayudarme a hablarte en tu cumpleaños.

—¡¿Era él?!

—Sí. —Le toma la mano. —Joey, no soy tonta, sé que no congenian y que no puedo pedir que sean los mejores amigos del mundo… es más, admito que eso último me da escalofríos.

—Y a mí.

—Sólo… sólo te pido que _trates_. Trata de no buscarle pelea. Trata de ver más allá del billonario con un nivel de narcisismo que llega hasta Plutón.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a conseguir eso? Me pides lo imposible.

—Claro que puedes… a través de mí. Observa cómo me habla… cómo me mira… cómo me entrega detalles o gestos que jamás te esperarías de él. —Hace presión en el agarre de su mano y sus ojos lo miran con seguridad e intensidad. —Si haces todo eso, quedarás tranquilo, ¿No? Después de todo, lo que importa para ti ahora es estar seguro que estoy bien con él. Que no me lastima de ninguna forma.

Joey escucha sus palabras y recuerda la manera en cómo se trataron minutos antes, la confianza al estar rompiendo espacio personal y rozarse ya sea en un toque casual o cuando ella le agarró las manos con total confianza a pesar de la mirada de odio que el CEO desprendía. Tampoco olvida que en la cafetería Kaiba no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Serenity en ocasiones contadas o cómo se molesto mientras observaba el brazo de su hermana, dejándole claro que sabe la vida de infierno que ella tuvo con su padre, otra prueba de confianza entre ambos.

—Paso a paso, ¿Eh?—Comenta resignado porque sabe que tiene razón.

—Para mí valdría mucho tu aprobación, Joey… —Sonríe con inocencia y energía. — ¡Después de todo, tú me entregaras a Seto en el altar!

—Serenity… para… no quiero pensar en eso, por favor. —Su hermana se ríe ante el triunfo de su broma al querer molestarlo con su último comentario. —De acuerdo, voy a esforzarme… ¡Pero eso no significa que me aguantaré su mierda!

—Por supuesto. —Se acerca de puntillas al rostro de su hermano y le besa en la mejilla. —Gracias Joey.

* * *

—Duelistas. —La voz de Izono se escucha en todo el dirigible. —El siguiente duelo es la hora, por favor, ir al comedor para saber quiénes son los siguientes participantes.

—¡Pues vamos! —Exclama Tristan a los demás, quienes contagiados por la buena vibra, salen contentos al exterior.

Caminaban comentando en las posibilidades de quienes serian ahora los contrincantes. No se daban cuenta de la presencia de Kaiba, quien caminaba a unos metros detrás de ellos, atento de cómo Serenity prestaba atención a las palabras de Duke, quien claramente quería llamar su atención, y otra vez siente esa rabia furiosa… que desaparece apenas Serenity lo ve. Ella percibió su presencia y se detuvo para verlo, llamando la atención de los demás, y le sonríe.

—¿Descansaste? —Lo saluda mientras se acerca a él.

—Que estoy bien.

—Eso es un no. —Dice en un suspiro de resignación. —Honestamente Seto…

El susodicho percibe cómo los demás ponían atención a sus movimientos, aún incrédulos de su relación o quizás asegurándose que no la lastime. Idiotas.

—Serenity. —La interrumpe antes que empiece con su sermón de la importancia del cuidado de una buena salud. Introduce una mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo. —Ten.

La pelirroja agacha la mirada y nota que le estaba dando un celular que se ve bastante caro y con el logo KC. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Se te rompió el que tenías por los Ghouls. Tiene tus contactos y el mismo número… tu madre se la paso llamando y tuve que calmarla… le tuve que mentir un poco o se pondría histérica con lo sobre protectora que es.

Dios. Su madre. Se le olvido por completo contactar con ella. No quiere ni imaginarse su cara o cómo habrá sido su conversación con Seto.

—Iba a pedírtelo y me olvide por completo… gracias Seto, ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que había mucha gente en la estación del tren, te pasaron a empujar y se te cayó el celular.

—Sí… es mejor eso que la verdad… pero Seto, no puedo aceptarlo.

—No es nuevo, así que no cuenta.

—¿Cómo que no es nuevo? Luce nuevo.

—No lo es, lo estuve ocupando dos semanas y ya no lo necesito.

—¿Tuyo?

—No lo necesito con este comunicador. —Refiriéndose al broche con el KC que cuelga en su abrigo blanco. —Solo tómalo y deja de discutir.

A pesar del tono rudo, ella sonríe contenta por el detalle y toma el celular.

—Duelistas. —Izono se acerca al grupo muy molesto por el retraso. —No voy a permitir que retrasen…

Se interrumpe al ver a su jefe con su novia, los culpables del retraso, y se asusta de haber metido la pata. Y, por la mirada fría de Seto, sabe que se metió en problemas.


	11. Confianza

**11\. Confianza.**

Apenas queda sola con la inconsciente Mai, suspira hondo y mira en la pequeña ventana del dirigible. No se arrepiente de su decisión de quedarse, pero de verdad se moría por ver a Seto pelear.

Hace mucho que no lo ve. Desde que su vista empezó a causarle migraña a los cinco minutos de ver la televisión tuvo que dejar de ver a Seto en sus duelos y hoy esperaba verlo una vez más.

Se ve tan apuesto.

Arde su cara en rojo vivo por aquel pensamiento. Se murmura que se concentre mientras se pega las mejillas con sus manos.

Nota la televisión pegada a la pared y tiene una idea. Si no puede ver a Seto pelear en vivo, quizás en la pantalla sí. Pesca su celular nuevo (que antes era de Seto) y llama a Mokuba.

—¿Serenity? ¿Qué no se te rompió el celular?

—Seto me dio el suyo y conservo mi número… oye Mokuba, ¿Hay una posibilidad que vea el duelo de Seto en la tele que tiene Mai en su cuarto?

—Claro… sólo enciéndela y yo hago el resto.

Ella obedece y espera con paciencia a que la imagen de la novela de la noche cambie al torneo.

Funcionó.

Y descubre que el misterioso octavo concursante es una mujer.

Muy hermosa.

Que habla con Seto con mucha confianza. Incluso lo llama por su nombre.

 _¿Eh?_ Ella no entiende al principio por qué su pecho le duele, luego de darse cuenta que eran los estúpidos celos, se sintió tan estúpida y mal consigo misma. ¿Cómo puede ser así sólo porque una mujer bonita llama a su novio por el nombre? ¿No son los celos señal de desconfianza? No tiene derecho, ella sabe que Seto no da motivos para que una se sienta insegura… que horrible ser humano se siente.

—¿Lo logre?—La voz de Mokuba la saca de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… sí. ¡Sí! Gracias Mokuba, eres un sol.

—No hay problema… lo siento, pero debo dejarte, tengo trabajo.

—De acuerdo, gracias otra vez.

Estuvo mirando la tele como si la estuviera hipnotizando, no quería perderse ni un detalle. Como siempre, Seto pelea directo al ataque y con seguridad de su victoria y, aunque sabe que a veces la soberbia te pasa factura, no puede evitar el rubor y el acelerado latido de su corazón, como toda una colegiala frente a su crush. ¡Si incluso pego un grito de emoción!

—Vamos Seto, ya la tienes.

Y entonces… el juego cambio.

Su alegría pasa a preocupación por el cambio de mazo, quedándole a Seto tan pocas cartas para jugar. Si no se equivoca, él le dijo que si no quedan más cartas en el mazo, pierde el jugador. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Se muerde los labios y juntas sus manos, preguntándose qué debería hacer. ¿Debería ir y animarlo? Pero no puede dejar a Mai sola… y sabe qué si va a animarlo ahora, será un golpe al orgullo del CEO, haciéndole creer que no confía en su victoria. ¿Llamarlo a su comunicador? No, eso será peor.

Hasta el final del torneo, tuvo un torbellino de emociones.

Pero gano.

Con su leal dragón de ojos azules.

Ver la victoria de Seto le produce una alegría enorme, incluso siente que el pecho se le infla de orgullo y una vez más pega un grito de felicidad mientras da un salto. Aquel comportamiento la avergüenza, prueba de ello es su cara roja.

—Qué vergüenza. —Susurra mientras se tapa la cara con las dos manos.

* * *

—Serenity, ¿Estás bien?—Lanza Tea aquella pregunta una vez quedaron solas con Mai.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tu cara, te ves preocupada.

—Ah… yo… bueno… —Mira hacia otro lado por sentir su cara roja.

Tea, perceptiva como siempre, no tarda en darse cuenta en lo que pasa apenas la ve sonrojarse. Suelta un largo suspiro y se cruza de brazos tratando de verse confidente.

—¿Es por Kaiba? ¿Quieres verlo?

—No, yo… bueno sí, pero…

—¿Pero?

Serenity piensa otra vez en la octava duelista, Ishizu, quien estuvo hace ya tres minutos allí contando su historia y la de Malik. Ishizu… la mujer que le dio a Seto la carta de Obelisco… la que llama a su novio por su nombre.

—Está ocupado, no quiero molestarlo. —Sus manos se mueven en señal de nerviosismo. —Y recién tuvo su duelo… lo mejor es dejarlo descansar.

—Admito que no me lo puedo imaginar de Kaiba, pero… ¿Y si espera que vayas a verlo?

Aquella sugerencia provoca en Serenity una sonrisa.

—No, no lo está… en los duelos, eso es en lo único que piensa. —Admite con un suspiro de derrota. Parece que es más fácil estar celosa de un juego que de una mujer. Hace una mueca por pensar en eso. —Y en la empresa.

—¿De verdad? Es como Yugi y Joey entonces… joder con estos hombres y sus paciones. —Su oyente se ríe por la broma realista. —Honestamente Serenity, ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

—Años de experiencia. —Bromea.

Saca su nuevo celular, no para ocuparlo, sino por el simple placer de verlo y rozar con el pulgar el logo KC en dorado. Piensa en Seto entregárselo y sonríe, aquello fue una prueba más que él no es de palabras, sino acción y gestos.

—Hey. —Tea la saca de sus pensamientos. —Anda a verlo Serenity, como sigas así, apuesto mis ahorros para ir a Estados Unidos que no vas a poder dormir.

La castaña sonríe porque está en lo cierto.

—De acuerdo… —Hace una mueca. —Espero no pillarme a Joey, ya es tarde y no quiero que malpiense las cosas.

Ahora es turno de Tea en darle la razón.

—Anda, yo cuido a Mai.

Su reciente amiga obedece y sale del cuarto… sin saber que fue un plan de Malik en sacarla para moverse con el cuerpo de Tea sin problema.

* * *

Serenity se mueve con la linterna del celular encendida debido a que las luces se apagaron y los pasillos están en penumbra. A los cinco minutos ya se anda arrepintiendo porque no conoce el mapa del dirigible y si no está en el mismo cuarto que fue horas antes, ¿Dónde más buscar? Toma la decisión entonces que si no está allí, se regresaba.

— ¿Señorita Serenity?—La pobre pega un brinco y grito bajo de susto por oír esa voz a su espalda. —Perdóneme por favor, no quería asustarla.

—Señor Izono, casi me mata de susto.

—Me disculpo. —El hombre leal de los hermanos Kaiba inclina la cabeza en señal de paz. —¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace por aquí? Todos deben estar en los cuartos apenas las luces se apagan.

—Sí, lo siento… solo quería ver a Seto un rato…—Admite apenada de la situación. —Pero si está descansando, mejor lo dejo para otro momento.

—En realidad se encuentra en la sala de computación trabajando en la carta que tenía el participante Malik.

Ella analiza sus palabras, recordando el duelo de Mai contra aquel sujeto maniático y piensa que la susodicha carta debe ser la que la rubia no pudo dominar al desconocer las palabras antiguas que salían allí. Claro, cuando Mokuba le dijo que estaba ocupado, se refería a que analizaba aquellas palabras en una computadora. De seguro Seto le dijo que fotografié la carta con uno de sus satélites y ahora busca como leerlo.

—¿Puedo pedirle que me lleve allí? No quiero meterlo en problemas.

—Por supuesto. Sólo sígame.

—Gracias señor Izono, siempre muy amable conmigo.

—Es un placer ayudarla luego de todo lo que pasaron _ese día_.

Que mencionara _ese día_ le produjo un malestar en el estómago y que sus ojos reflejen tristeza. Por suerte el hombre no lo notó al estar ya caminando o habría sido más melancólico y hasta podría tenerlo disculpándose mil veces por haberla dejado así.

Izono le hizo un resumen de lo que había en cada puerta y esquina para que no se perdiera y pudiera manejarse con mayor libertad. Serenity guardaba todo lo que podía en su cerebro y le daba las gracias a cada rato.

Al final se detuvo frente a una puerta y dijo simplemente "está aquí con el amo Mokuba", luego hace una respetuosa inclinación en señal de despedida y continua con su labor de rutina.

Ella ve la puerta como si fuera el clásico monstruo que se esconde en tu armario. Incluso su corazón late de emoción y miedo. ¿Qué le va a decir para explicar su presencia? ¿El duelo? ¿Ishizu? ¿Su preocupación? Cualquiera que elija sabe que se va a burlar, molestar, mandarla a dormir y que lo deje trabajar, que está ocupado. Suelta un gran suspiro de agotamiento y apoya su frente en la puerta, preguntándose otra vez por qué le hizo caso a Tea en ir por él.

 _Esto no tiene nada de valiente._

Se maldice. A la hora que se le ocurre recordar su anhelo de ser valiente.

—Demonios, de acuerdo. —Y con esas palabras toca la puerta.—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Quien le abre la puerta no es Seto, sino Mokuba. Su cara delata intranquilidad, señal que algo paso, y eso enciende sus sentidos.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunta alarmada al mismo tiempo que entra al cuarto.

—Seto acaba de tener un colapso.

—Estoy bien. —Gruñe el CEO sentado en una silla, encorvado y con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas en señal de reposo.

— ¡No me vengas con esa mierda!—Exclama la chica muy cabreada, al diablo su miedo de antes o lo que diga Seto. —¡Eso te pasa porque no te cuidas! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste apropiadamente?!

Su grito provoca que Mokuba se asuste y que Seto maldiga en voz baja.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¡Y mira como quedaste! ¡¿Quieres terminar otra vez en el hospital?!

—Estoy perfectamente bien, no fue un colapso.

—Pero si te desplomaste en el suelo.

—Calla Mokuba.

—¡No lo mandes a callar, está preocupado igual que yo!

—No fue un colapso, fue otra cosa.

—No. Me. Mientas. —Amenaza ya más enojada que antes, se le nota por haber bajado la voz.

—No lo hago, ya dije que estoy bien

Ella de verdad anhela golpearlo en estos momentos pero, a diferencia de Joey, sabe que con la violencia no conseguirá nada. Se repite en la cabeza la orden y mantra de su madre: _no pierdas en temperamento o perderás el control de ti misma_ , cosa que la ha ayudado en concentrarse y pensar antes de explotar como su hermano. Respira hondo y se pone de pie frente a Seto.

—Tres horas. —Dice enseñando tres dedos. —Duerme tres horas en tu cuarto, comes y ni Mokuba ni yo te exigiremos nada en lo referente a tu salud en lo que dura el torneo. Todos contentos.

—Una hora.

—Dos. Lo tomas o lo tomas.

—¿Y no me fastidiaras con lo de reposar bien y comer sano?

—En lo que dura el torneo.

—¿Y cómo vamos a asegurarnos que cumple esas horas?—Dice Mokuba, ganándose cada vez más un pasaje a Castigolandia.

—Yo me quedaré con él. —Dice como si no fuera la cosa, sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Kaiba o de la mirada incrédula de Mokuba. —Vamos Seto.

Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Kaiba se queda mirándola un par de minutos antes de suspirar en resignación, sabiendo que no se daría por vencida, y toma su mano, dejándose levantar por ella. Serenity se despide de Mokuba y se lleva a su novio como mamá a niño de cinco años en el súper, algo gracioso considerando que él es más alto que ella.

Al llegar, Serenity extiende la mano libre en petición silenciosa a que le diera la tarjeta-llave que le permitirá entrar, cosa que él obedece de mala gana. Ya dentro, el CEO ve con fastidio (y diversión, aunque no lo refleje) cómo su novia apunta la cama en una orden de "duérmete ya".

—¿Qué? ¿Sin una canción de cuna?

—No pero si un chanclazo si no obedeces.

Seto agacha la mirada para que no notara la risa que se le quería escapar de sus labios.

Se quita el abrigo como si no importase aunque era un acto para que pudiera analizar mejor las reacciones de Serenity sin que ella lo note. Deja la prenda colgada en el perchero, como también su cinturón con su mazo de monstruos, y se encamina a la cama. Se sienta allí, cerca de su amiga de la infancia a propósito, y se va desabrochando los cordones de sus botas y se las quita sin problema.

Todo ese rato, Serenity estuvo tranquila y eso lo molesto… y luego se enoja consigo mismo por actuar como un puberto en busca de atención. Como Duke. Se tira a la cama de espaldas y no tarda en sentir todo el agotamiento que su cuerpo anduvo acumulando y había ignorado, cosa que lo hace maldecir.

La escucha ponerse de pie y caminar hacía un punto del cuarto. Ya andaba quedándose dormido y percibe algo cálido y pesado sobre su cuerpo, abre un ojo, apenas, y descubre que era una manta que Serenity le trajo del closet. Antes que ella se alejara, su cuerpo reacciona por inercia, agarra su muñeca y la jala para atraerla a la cama también.

—¡S-Se-Seto!—Grita con su cara toda roja y muy nerviosa.

Exactamente lo que él quería.

—Para dormir mejor.

—¡No seas embustero!

—No era un problema antes.

—Éramos niños.

—Por favor. —Dice sabiendo que ella lo escucharía porque él no es de pedir las cosas. Presiona más su brazo que rodea su cintura para atraerla más a él. Azul y marrones se enfrentan demasiado cerca. —Por favor.

—Embustero. —Dice en reproche pero, como puede al estar atrapada, se cubre con la manta.

—Ya sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero. —Bromea y le besa la frente.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó? ¿De verdad colapsaste?

Hay silencio. Él sólo la miraba y Serenity sabe qué está pensando en las posibilidades positivas y negativas de contarle.

—Pude leerlas… las palabras antiguas que salían en la carta de Ra.

—Eres fantástico, Seto, pero no sabes egipcio antiguo.

—¿Soy fantástico?—Sonríe al sentir cómo la chica le pellizca la espalda.

—No tientes tu suerte… y no sabes egipcio antiguo.

—Sé que no, pero… ahora lo sé. O al menos en lo que respecta a la carta.

—¿Y cómo paso?

—Fue a causa de mi duelo con Ishizu.

Otra vez aquel malestar que la fastidia.

—¿Ishizu? ¿No es… la que te dio Obelisco?

—Sí. —Distraído, parece más concentrado en jugar con el pelo de Serenity.—Durante el duelo, estaba por atacar con Obelisco…

—Lo sé, no estaba allí pero veía todo en la tele gracias a Mokuba. —Frunce el ceño. —Estuviste… extraño. Ibas a atacar y entonces quedaste en blanco.

—En mi cabeza aparecieron imágenes extrañas… de la piedra que vi en el museo, de un hombre parecido a mí y de mis dragones. Era como… una advertencia.

—El cetro que tenía Malik. Escuche a Yugi comentar que aquella cosa te salvo.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, Ishizu había activado una carta bomba… como ese virus que usas para acabar con monstruos sobre mil quinientos puntos, pero ese virus está dentro de un monstruo… de los de ella que…

—Que luego se infiltro dentro de Obelisco al usar aquel monstruo como sacrificio. —Gruñe entendiendo rápidamente lo que su novia quería decirle. —Y si no hubiera usado a Ojos Azules, habría perdido.

—El cetro te estaba ayudando. —Y rápidamente le cuenta lo que Ishizu y Yugi conversaron horas antes.

—Eso es ridículo, sabes que no creo en la magia ni en el destino. Son chorradas.

—Una cosa es que lo hablen y no lo creas, pero otra es muy distinta a que te pongan la magia en la cara y sigas sin creerla. Mira en lo que le paso a Bakura, a Mai y a Radish… y lo que te paso a ti no fue una ilusión que digamos.

—Me niego a creer que haya algo que controle mi destino.

—No estoy diciendo eso, sé que peleaste… sacrificaste mucho para estar en la cima, pero no puedes negar que están pasando cosas que no tienen respuesta lógica ni científica.

Otra vez hay un silencio sepulcral hasta que Kaiba suspira de agotamiento y murmura un simple "quizás" antes de cerrar sus ojos. Es señal que da por terminada la conversación.

—Seto. —Murmura y escucha un gruñido de respuesta. —Gracias por confiar en mí y decirme lo que te pasaba… significa mucho para mí.

El CEO mueve un poco su cabeza para robarle un beso, algo que honestamente lleva queriendo hacer durante horas.

—Confió en ti Serenity.


End file.
